Wonderland
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: A girl from our universe disappears and arrives in the YJ universe. The only problem is that she doesn't believe it's all real, and Jack really isn't helping matters. The team has to find a way to earn her trust, but also get her back to her own dimension. As if it was that easy. But now, new heroes have started to emege. Who are they? Are they friends foes?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that's been developing for **_**months**_**. Jack stars in this along with an OC Marina Argueta. Yes I will be updating my other stories. No I don't know how long it will take or when I'll update**

**So enjoy this story and tell me if you like it. Please for the love of god read and review.**

**Flames are used to bake cookies.**

I think the world hates me. I'm stuck watching some boring romance my 'friends' wanted to watch. What am I doing here if I don't like it? Parents that's what. They think I'm too anti-social because I spend too much time in my room and rarely ever go out shopping. I've told them repeatedly, I don't need to be with those fakes who call themselves my 'friends.' Besides I already have friends and _they _actually understand me, they belong to the wonderful website call fan fiction.

_You do not actually know them._

_Shut it Jack. At least they show they actually care._

I held in a yawn and decided enough was enough. I gather up my popcorn cup and soda and walked out. The others were dabbing at their eyes over some cheesy scene straight out of Romeo and Juliet. They didn't even notice I was gone. I threw the popcorn and the soda in the trash and headed outside to wait until the movie was over.

Bored as I was, I walked in a random direction. I passed a construction sign and ignored it. The sun was still out and a cool breeze blew. I kept walking ignoring my surrounding and Jack which I regretted because he was actually the only one paying attention to where I was going. I stepped into a manhole and as you can probably guess, I fell to my death… nah…

_You should not joke like that._

I braced myself for an impact that never came. I didn't want to open my eyes due to a massive headache that had decided to show itself. I felt like something was trying to rip of my hair. Thankfully it went as quickly as it came. When I opened my eyes, there was darkness surrounding me. I looked around and spotted someone else with me. It was a Hispanic boy with dark blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie and jeans.

He was looking at his hands in shock and surprise. Then he looked at me.

_Marina?_

My own eyes widened. _Jack?!_

_Wh-what happened to me? I have a body?_

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The guy was hot. Not muscular hot but Robin hot. Lean, acrobatic and flexible hot.

_Stop staring at me!_

I looked the other way. I decided to look for anything that could tell us where we were.

_Man, I wish we could stand on something._

My feet suddenly felt like like they were standing on something firm. I stumbled but caught myself. Jack, not used to walking, stumbled and fell. I laughed. My laughter echoed around us.

_Shut up._

I helped him up, but noticed he made no sound.

"Can't you talk?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I could tell he hated being mute.

_No, I enjoy not being able to voice myself._

_At least we can talk telepathically. It could've been-_

_Do not finish that! I would rather not see what how this could be any worse… damn!_

I smiled triumphantly.

_Wipe that smirk off your face._

_No._

I could tell Jack was getting annoyed but I didn't mind. We always annoyed each other.

Jack looked around hoping to find something that could entertain him. Not that is worked; we were surrounded by black nothingness…. Black nothingness that suddenly started to feel like it was spinning fast.

_Grab my hand!_

I took the hand Jack extended and held on. I didn't want to get separated from the only person that has put up with me for the last two years. The spinning was so fast we could hardly breathe. My eyes started to blur and my body felt like it was being weighed down. I saw the blurry form of Jack go limp and his grip went slack. Soon darkness claimed me.

**Imagination is more important than knowledge.**

**Albert Einstein**

**You heard it straight from Einstein. Imagination is important.**

"Take that! And that! And this!"

Those were the words that were heard from the television as Kid Flash and Robin played a new videogame that Robin had brought. He didn't hack the game. Where's the fun when you cheat on a new game? It's only fair if you've _already _played it.

M'gann was currently watching the game as her cookies baked in the oven. She had finally gotten a timer that rung whenever the proper time has passed to takeout the cookies. No cookies have been burnt since.

Artemis was with her mother shopping and kaldur was reading a book. All was quiet in the cave. There haven't been any major missions they had to attend so all in all it was a very good week.

_Warning unknown energy impulse detected. Warning._

The team tensed ready for anything to happen. The wind picked up which was weird because they were in a cave. Light flashed and dramatic music played. Two bodies appeared as in slowly appeared out of nothingness: a boy and a girl and they were unconscious.

Robin rushed over and checked their pulses. The girl's was normal when he checked. She squirmed a little but otherwise didn't move. When he checked the boy, however, he got trouble. As soon as he took the boy's wrist, the boy grabbed Robin's with his free hand and opened his eyes. His eyes narrowed when he saw Robin.

"hey, it's okay," he said gently, "I just want to help. I'm Robin."

The boy looked at him in the eye deciding whether or not he was telling the truth. He must've decided it was the truth because he released Robin and stood up.

_Damn legs. _He thought as he wavered a bit trying to gain his balance. Why did he have to be turned into a human? He was much happier as a voice in someone's head.

"Who are you?" Miss Martian asked.

_None of your business._

"you heard a voice in your heads too right?" wally asked a little freaked out.

_You are able to hear me because it is the only way we can communicate._

_What are you then? A Martian?_ M'gann asked hopeful.

_I will not answer you and you step away from her,_ he said to Robin who was near the girl.

_Who is she? _Robin asked him, but he moved.

_None of your business!_ The boy was clearly annoyed at their questions.

He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"mmm…it's a Saturday, mom… no school…" she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and shook harder. She opened her eyes and sat up. she took one look at the boy and hugged him tightly. He hesitated before returning the hug. They stood and that's when she saw the team.

"is this some kind of sick joke?" she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess some of you are a little confused as to who Jack is. Well, let me introduce you. JACK!**

**Jack: what?!**

**Me: they want to meet you *waves hand at readers***

**Jack:*looks at readers* hello. I am Shape Shifter15's muse. I am a boy, Hispanic, athletic, no I do not do parties or birthdays. I am merely a voice and I am not real. I am currently used as a character in this story. *looks at me* now can I leave?**

**Me: fine. I hope that clears up some misconception.**

**Jack: Shape Shifter15 owns nothing but the OCs and myself.**

**Me: won't that be considered slavery or something?**

**Jack: just get on with the story.**

**Me: I thought you were leaving?**

**/**

**Heb 13:2 - "Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some people have entertained angels without knowing it."**

Marina's POV

I didn't know where I was when I woke up even though my mind recognized the room. Jack was the first I saw. I hugged him relieved that he was okay. He helped me up and that's when I saw them.

"is this some kind of joke?" I asked them angrily.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. I don't know how my so called friends did it, but this had gone too far. Getting actors to play my favorite characters? That was low even for them.

"I assure you this is no joke," the guy who looked like kaldur said.

He even sounded like kaldur. I didn't want to believe this.

_Marina, it is true. It is all real._

I looked at Jack. I wondered if he was just another lie, but pushed that away. My friends didn't know about Jack. If Sherlock Holmes taught me something, eliminate the impossible and whatever remains no matter how improbable, it must be true. Jack was real, but what about the Team? I looked at Robin and Kid Flash. The speedster was eating a granola bar quickly and was reaching for another. Okay, but what about Robin?

"what is the name of your stuffed elephant?" I asked him.

He seemed to blush a little and muttered something I barely caught. Peanut, that's what he said. There was no way they could've known that. I saw him cast a glare at his teammates daring them to say anything about Peanut

_Recognized Batman 02_

"no freaking way," I gasped.

The dark knight himself walked into the cave. His gaze stopped on me and Jack. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. The dark knight himself. In person. This was a dream come true.

"come with me," he said walking towards the hall.

Jack and I followed him. Robin followed as well probably curious. I was curious too. What was he going to do with us?

_Probably just interrogate us, nothing big._

_That's what they all say Jack… oh my god. I am with the Batman. This has got to be a dream. There is no way I can be in the presence of Batman and Robin._

Jack rolled his eyes and pinched me.

"ow!"

_You're awake._

I glared at him and rubbed my arm. Batman led us into a room where he told us to sit. We did and he started the interrogation.

"name?"

"Marina Argueta."

"where are you from?"

"Houston, Texas." I answered.

"how did you get into the cave?"

"I don't know," I answered.

That's when Jack started explaining. He told him I had left the movie theater and had decided to take a stroll while waiting for my friends. Because I wasn't paying attention I fell through a manhole only instead of reaching the ground, we fell through what could've been an inter-dimensional portal. He didn't go much into detail of how he came to be though.

"so you're saying you used to be another personality?" Robin asked.

"if he was, I wouldn't have any memory of anything and I wouldn't have been able to talk to him. I prefer voice," I told him.

"what about your own world?"

"you're all cartoons, if that's what you mean," I said.

"explain."

"It depends though. There are millions of Batman cartoons out there. Batman the brave and the bold, Justice League, oh and by the way, I didn't know you could sing so well," I referred to the episode "this little piggy,"" Batman didn't say anything but I thought I saw a hint of pink on his cheek. "then there's the Batman where they pair you up with catwoman like in the brave and the bold…"

I would've gone on, but I could tell Bats was getting uncomfortable. It wasn't my fault I watched a lot of Batman cartoons and he happened to like Catwoman… and Talia… and Wonder Woman…

Robin was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. Batman glared at him, but he still didn't stop. Even Jack cracked a smile, even though he won't admit it.

"how much do you now?" Batman asked me.

I decided to go with the universally accepted Batman information, "you are Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne tech, playboy millionaire, and philanthropist. You adopted Richard Grayson after you both witnessed the death of the Graysons. When he found out that you were investigating Tony Zuco, he decided to have some of the action and became Robin and thus the world's first protégée."

_You are such a geek._

_Yeah, but I'm a cool geek._

Jack rolled his eyes, _keep telling yourself that._

"until we can decide what to do, you will stay here," Batman said.

"okay, just one question," I said, "where are the restrooms?"

Jack face-palmed. Batman gave me directions to the restrooms which I found quite easily. I did what I had to do, and as I washed my hands I saw myself on the mirror. You can guess what I did next.

I screamed.

**Okay, peeps, here's the deal. I need you to do a little vote for me. should marina stay at the mountain? Or should she stay with Bruce?**

**Also, have any of you noticed that no matter what they say, the government chooses the president/leaders? We don't choose them elections are just there to keep us quiet. I don't know if it's true or not, but this is what I have seen. **

**Jack: now that you have told us how much you hate your country's government, can we move on?**

**Read and review! Review and read! Did I mention review?**

**Jack: **_**Yes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend, who is a fellow Batman fan, and I were planning on gathering some friends, hackers, fangirls, white vans, and neon pink and glow in the dark spray cans and go to Gotham and find the Batcave. We actually planned the whole thing.**

**Pink spray cans= Batcave**

**Glow in the dark paint= bat mobile and bat suit**

**Fangirls= for Robin, Batman and Alfred. we have to distract them somehow.**

**Hackers= to hack into the system. Some of us are taking the bat mobile for a joy ride**

**How are we going to get there? Inter-dimensional portal**

**How? Built it ourselves or break into the government.**

**How are we getting into the manor? lost school group. Bus forgot us. the older of the group will act as teachers and chaperones.**

**Why? Bored. What else do you expect us to do on the three hour long ride from Houston to Austin? Plus we want to mess with the Bat.**

**Jack: you have weird friends.**

_**Moi**_**: what took you so long to notice?**

Jack pounded on the door the minute I screamed. Miss Martian opened the door for the boys. Question, can boys still come into the girl's restroom if a girl lets them in?

"what's wrong?" Robin asked as did Jack, or rather Jack demanded to know.

"I'm… I'm… thirteen…" I said looking again in the mirror.

"so…?"

"you don't get it. I was sixteen before I came here. I was reverted back three years!" I said. Okay don't freak out. don't freak out. just because you suddenly became younger doesn't mean anything.

Jack rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. Lucky him. he stayed as a sixteen year old. Why did all the bad things happen to me?

**The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance.**

**Alan Watts**

Ol' Gloomy Gus said we were staying with him because we couldn't stay anywhere else. As if, he was paranoid that the team might find out about him and Robin. When we stepped out of the Zeta beams, the cave seemed black at first, but after a while, my eyes adjusted. I saw Alfred by the Bat-computer looking as dignified as ever **(do any of you ever sit up straighter when you're writing about Alfred or is it just me?). ** I stood up straighter.

"Alfred these are Marina and Jack," Bruce said, "Marina, Jack, this is-"

"Alfred J. pennyworth butler to the Wayne family and legal guardian of Bruce Wayne," I said in one breath. They looked at me incredulously.

"what?" I said, "you can't know Batman without knowing who Alfred is."

_Fangirl much?_

I glared at Jack, but returned my attention to Alfred.

"Well miss Marina, master Jack, why don't I show you to the guest rooms?" Alfred said going towards the elevator. Jack and I followed him.

**That money talks, I'll not deny, I heard it once: It said, 'Goodbye'.**

**Richard Armour**

The manor was huge! I don't mean big like those mansions in Beverly hills. This place was ten times bigger than those mansions. It made them look like doll houses. Jack was given the room next to Dick's and I was given the room in front of his. the rooms already had their own bathrooms. In case we needed anything, his room would be at the end of the hall. Personally, I didn't even consider Alfred had a room. I always thought he was some sort of android or something. Does the guy ever sleep?

The guest rooms where okay, I guess. I mean they had no decoration or anything, they were just plain. I guess, Bruce wanted to keep the rooms neutral. As I lay down on the bed, i let the tears come. I curled up and hugged the pillow. I wasn't going home anytime soon. Why? Why did I have to go here? sure it's amazing, I'm doing what many wish they could've been doing. I wonder what mom is doing? Is she staying up awake hoping that I'm fine? she's probably searching the streets or staying up looking for me. I punched the pillow. It felt wrong. I'm here with the world's richest man, and she's worrying herself sick.

What about my friends? Not the ones that pretended, but Jasmin and Meagan? They were my only friends through middle school and high school. Do they even know? What about the pretend ones? Do they even care? Are they only worried to save their own skins?

Jack came into my room that moment. He sat on the edge and held me in a hug. He made shushing noises, gentle ones. Just because he was mute didn't mean he couldn't make noises. I clung tight to him crying.

_We will find get back. don't worry, Batman will find a way. _

_But why? Why did this happen? why me?_

_Another girl would be asking the same thing in your shoes, you know._

He hugged me tight and rocked me slowly. I never had an older brother, but tonight, Jack was my brother. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Loneliness is my least favorite thing about life. The thing that I'm most worried about is just being alone without anybody to care for or someone who will care for me.**

**Anne Hathaway**

**I think everyone out there can identify with this other quote. I identify with it.**

**Yes, I guess you could say I am a loner, but I feel more lonely in a crowded room with boring people than I feel on my own.**

**Henry Rollins**

When I woke up, Jack was coming out of the bathroom.

_I did not want to wake you up_

_It's okay._

_How do you feel?_

I shrugged and stood up. my stomach growled and I laughed. Right on schedule. I followed Jack to the _comedor._

_Dining room._

_Whatever. Same thing. Dining room. eating room. point is, you eat there._

"miss Marina, master Jack, I trust you slept well?" Alfred asked us.

We nodded. He handed us plates with pancakes and eggs and bacon. I poured some syrup on the pancakes after cutting them into four pieces. As soon as I placed it in my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven. The pancakes were amazing. Not as good as my mom's though, but they were still amazing. Seriously, I'm not kidding. When you find yourself in Wayne manor, you have to eat Alfred's pancakes.

About halfway I noticed something.

"where's Dick?" I asked.

"master Dick has school," Alfred said.

Oh, duh genius. He's only thirteen and I probably arrived during a school night.

Jack shook his head and kept eating. I glared. The guy was barely hours old, and yet he had better manners than me. I'm not saying I didn't have any manners, but Jack had more grace, I guess. My mouth was sticky from the syrup, while he still looked spick and span.

Once we were done, Alfred told us we were going to the mall to buy clothes. The horror!

**I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone.**

**Audrey Hepburn**

Shopping was okay, I guess. I got some clothes for myself which consisted of shorts, and t-shirts. I also got a sketchbook and some colored pencils. Jack also chose some clothes in the clothes department. Could see some of the girls staring at him. Jack noticed, but he ignored them. they didn't interest him, so why should he bother. 'sides, technically he wasn't human. He came from my head… hold on…

_Jack, if you came from me, does that make me your mother?_

_No and if you were, I am not calling you mother._

_Just saying. Sheesh._

**Review? Favorite? Review? Follow? Did I mention review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

Jack was rummaging through the shirts trying to decide which one to get. Marina was looking through the books and Alfred was looking at cooking utensils. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman and a rather buff man. Something told him he should know them, but the thing is, he didn't know where he had seen them. he pushed it from his head and picked a shirt and some pants as well. He walked past the two. They shoved against him and he felt a flash of pain on his arm.

"excuse me," the woman said with a very familiar voice.

Jack stopped. He knew that voice. His mind worked fast to match the voice with a name. he started walking away and saw them walk slowly in his direction. He walked faster. His movements became slow and his limbs felt heavy. He fell to his knees. Everything became blurry. Before he blacked out, he heard an explosion and someone pick him up.

**Ninety-nine percent of the people in the world are fools and the rest of us are in great danger of contagion.**

**Thornton Wilder**

When Jack opened his eyes, there was a blinding white light. When his eyes adjusted, there were a series of floating doors around him.

"Jack!" Marina's voice echoed as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"what happened?" he asked her.

Oh sure, in his mind he could speak, why not?

His voice had a British accent.

"why British?" he asked her.

"you wanted French?" she asked him pointedly.

"are you okay?" he asked her getting back to the point.

"physically, yes, mentally, debatable," she answered.

Suddenly, the room rumbled like an earthquake was occurring. A black figure jumped out of the door.

"Katrina(1)?" Jack asked her.

"what, you think I let all of my defenses down when I'm knocked out?" Marina asked him.

The character jumped in the air and slashed the borders of the room getting out into the outer part of their imagination.

the white borders shifted so they could see what was going on outside.

"Psimon?" Marina gasped. "yes!"

Jack and Katrina looked at her strangely before the ex-mercenary slashed at Psimon.

"I can finally test out my theory," she said.

"what theory?"

"Psimon takes a risk when he goes into someone's head. They are in control, not him. the only reason he is able to mess with their heads is because they don't realize it."

Katrina was thrown into a wall that had erupted. When she hit, she disappeared and the door she came out from closed and the click of the door locking was heard.

"ready Jack?" Marina asked him.

He nodded. They both closed their eyes, when they opened them, they were in a control room with Psimon below them.

"come now," Psimon said, "you really think you can defeat me? a telepath?"

Marina changed the ground to that of a black and white checkered floor and took a knob. She spun it around quickly. The floor below Psimon started to spin quickly and turned into a sort of whirlpool.

**Outside…**

When Klarion had detected a rip in dimensions, he pin pointed the location to be in happy harbor. He created a sort of device to detect other dimensional beings. They sent Cheshire and Sportsmaster after the two beings. The device took them into Gotham city and led them to a boy and a girl which they knocked out and took them to their secret headquarters which happened to be Cadmus.

They had gotten Psimon to into her mind to find out anything they could. According to Klarion, they dimensional rip happened with a dimension commonly known as the 'reality' verse. It raised a lot of questions, but they decided to find out by going into their minds. Unfortunately for Psimon, their captives had a powerful shield around their mind. When the character Katrina appeared Psimon felt the cold blade against his skin when she cut him. either way, he refused to lose his concentration and he pushed harder. The scene began to shift. It appeared to him that the minds of the boy and the girl where connected. When the whirlpool appeared Psimon was caught off guard. He found himself tied to a chair with loud speakers around him. s song started playing and his eyes widened. Oh no. anything but that!

"baby, baby, baby oooh, baby baby baby…"

"it's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday!"

Psimon hightailed it out of their mind.

"what happened?"

"it's horrible!" he cried out and backed away from them. he passed icicle junior who was humming Friday. Psimon screamed and kept running.

Jack opened his eyes slowly and found he was strapped to a chair, Marina next to him, surrounded by the villains. His eyes narrowed and he struggled to free himself. Marina remembered something from an Justice League episode in which Batman was in a similar situation. Jack agreed to help and together they tried hoping their hunch was right. They had been left alone after a while, and that's when they decided to test a new theory.

_Miss M, can you hear us?_

…

…

_Miss M, are you there?  
dammit, Martian, answer us!_

_Marina? Jack? Is that you?_

Marina let out a sigh.

_Yeah, it's us._

_Where are you?_

_Bialya I think._

… _the league is on it's way, stay put. _

_Okay, also, can you tell them that if they happen to see Psimon, to sing any Justin biber song or Friday, by Rebecca black?_

_Okay…_

_Long story short, my mind's not exactly the sanest place on earth for a telepath._

**He looked about as inconspicuous as a tarantula on a slice of angel food.**

**Raymond Chandler**

**Marina's pov**

The league came a few minutes later. Can I just say Batman looked beyond furious?

… aww! He did care!

Batman cut us loose and sent us to green lantern, we went straight to John Stewart. I have nothing against Hal, but I feel more comfortable with a Lantern I'm more familiar with.

"You ready kid?" he asked.

"I'm not a kid," I said angrily.

"he's not a kid," he said referring to Jack, "you, on the other hand…"

"I'm thirteen you know," I pointed out, "and he's barely a day old."

_and yet, you are still younger than Robin, the youngest hero yet._

**Yay another chapter!**

**Jack:…**

**I know I haven't been updating GJM, and I know there's one chapter left, but I've been figuring out how to write it as quickly and in the best way I can.**

**(1) Katrina is an OC I have been working on. Ex-mercenary turned vigilante, trained by Ra's al Ghul and raised by Talia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow!**

**Jack: enough with the wows!**

**Me: wow! You really like this story. Well, here's some good and bad news.**

**I have high hopes for this story since it's something I've been really wanting to write for the long time. **

**Jack: and the bad news?**

**Me: I am getting really annoyed with people hating on the new Batman show that's coming out. why should you all hate a show you have never seen all because your favorite show was cancelled? So you really like young justice, so it got cancelled? So what? There are going to be other shows like it or even better. Jus because **_**beware the Batman**_** is taking young justice's place, doesn't mean it's going to be a bad show. Who knows, maybe they'll do the same thing with Teen Titans go! But seriously people, don't hate on a show just because it's 'replacing' your favorite show.**

I looked below and saw a beautiful blue ocean. My eyes widened in wonder. I let out a laugh.

"is this how it feels like to fly?" I asked GL.

"more or less," he said.

**'Everything here is so full of life. Every tree, every insect. It is as if the  
world is vibrating; As if everything is much more than itself.' -Merlin from  
Merlin**

Wow, soon we reached land and Gotham city. GL dropped us off at Wayne manor where Alfred gave us a tight hug. There was a police car outside the manor and inside was commissioner Gordon.

"oh my god, you're Jim Gordon!" I said.

"I trust you are Marina and this must be Jack," he said looking at Jack.

Jack nodded, but he didn't smile. He placed an arm around me and held me close wary of why Gordon was here. I looked at Jack. His face was emotionless as he kept his eyes on Gordon. A woman in a suit walked up to us and I felt Jack tense. My heart pounded as I wondered why this woman made Jack very tense.

"hello, Jack and Marina," she said smiling. I stayed close to Jack. Normally I would stand still and wait, but being thirteen changes that. My instincts recognized Jack as a sort of protector. "I am-"

"Daria Jordan," a voice said from the door. We turned to see Bruce at the doorway. "She was Dick's CPS worker."

My eyes widened as I looked at the woman. Although I'm not good at reading faces, I could tell that she wasn't happy to see Bruce again.

_She was the one that placed him in that juvenile hall?_

_Yep._

"Mr. Wayne," she said, "how's Richard?"

"it's Dick," Bruce and I both said at the same time.

"why are you here?" Bruce asked her keeping his calm.

"Marina and Jack," she said, "we found out that there aren't any records for them anywhere. If they don't have any legal guardianship, I will be forced to take them with me."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

_Like hell you are, woman._

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "and are you going to place them under the same 'care' you placed Dick in as well?"

Bruce stood until he was in front of us.

"mister Wayne," the woman said. I'd call her something else, but Jack won't allow it, "you don't understand. These children-"

"are perfectly happy here."

"mister Wayne, if you don't hand them over, then I will have you arrested over charges of kidnapping."

Jack gritted his teeth. I held jacks arm tight not wanting to let go.

_I can see why he hates that woman. She cares little for what her charges want._

"then why don't I adopt them then?" Bruce asked her.

I looked at Bruce and then at the woman. She seemed to be as caught off guard as we were.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I'll adopt them. with Jack being mute, he is going to need someone to teach him how to sign. Alfred, Dick and I know how to sign and we are more than glad to teach him. not everyone wants to as you said with Dick, 'waste time with _him_.' Jack will be categorized as special needs. Not every future parent wants to spend money on an ASL tutor."

_It's true._

_Unfortunately yes._

"you do realize that it will take a long time," Gordon said speaking for the first time.

"actually," another voice said from the doorway. It was a different social worker. This one looked more friendly, "given from mister Wayne's current care for Dick, we will have the adoption paper drawn up in a few months."

"John," the woman said a little angrily, "this is my case! You have no right to be here."

"actually, I do," john said, "you on the other hand, don't. I thought the board banned you from any and all cases regarding Bruce Wayne."

"these children…"

"teens," john corrected, "Marina is Jack your older brother?"

I nodded, mostly because Jack might as well be. he said that there was a large chance our DNA's were similar.

"and how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm thirteen, and Jack is sixteen," I answered.

"see, almost a legal adult. If Bruce adopts them, in two years, Jack will be able to gain custody of Marina. Now, Daria I would like it if you left. Since you are here without permission, mister Wayne has the right to have you arrested for trespassing."

The woman scowled, gathered her things and left without a word. Jack followed her, his eyes were narrowed but he returned his attention to the new social worker.

"because of the lack of records we will have to create new ones," john said ones the woman left.

"what kind of new records?" I asked.

"blood type, hair color, age, stuff like that," he said.

"b-blood?" I said nervously. There was no way I was letting them take blood out of me.

"ooh," john said realizing what I meant. "if you want to stay with Bruce, we are going to have to."

_It is merely a piece of small metal._

_Yeah? So's a _navaja.(1)

**I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles.**

**Audrey Hepburn**

When the day for the appointment, which happened to be three days after the visit, we arrived at the hospital clinic. They measured us. height, weight. Every last detail. I was pretty nervous even with Jack trying to calm me down. They asked us a lot of questions.

Have I been hospitalized? Once

Why? Pneumonia

Have you ever had, or have …_list of a bunch of diseases or sicknesses… _

I grew bored as I said no and no. Jack was asked to shake his head for no and nod for yes. When we were done with that, his neck was stiff.

Then we were taken to a very white room with various cupboards and those little test tubes where they put your blood in. my vision zeroed in on a needle, two of them. my heart rate increased.

Jack made me sit on the chair first. tears started to come as I looked at the nurse.

"it's not going to hurt," she said.

Yeah right.

Since we couldn't exactly hint at our connection he kneeled in front of me and motioned for me to look at his eyes and calm down.

_Look at me. Marina, look at me. calm down. It's going to be over soon. Trust me._

"look at your brother," the nurse encouraged, "and don't move."

Jack hugged my my head to keep me from looking at the needle and made shushing noises. I tried to calm down. Soon I felt the nurse place the bandage.

"see, that wasn't so bad," she said.

She even gave me a lollipop which I licked happily. I had gotten the necessary vaccinations for a thirteen year old. Jack was next. He didn't make a sound or even hiss when the lady needled him.

Bruce had arranged with john for us to stay with him until all the paperwork got sorted cause he's awesome like that.

"I have one question," Bruce said as we waited for Jack, "when Dick was first kidnapped, he was traumatized. Not you or Jack."

"the worse Psimon did was go into our head. Even then I was pretty safe. Jack and I had a lot of fun confusing him," I explained smiling at the maze we made him go through when he wanted to get out, "I mean, I was scared. Who wouldn't? but I knew one way or another you'll find us. you always do."

_Better not tell him about Jason_

_It would ruin this time stream if we tell him about his future._

**A big thank you to 3DPhantom who helped me understand the whole adoption thing.**

**A navaja is a small knife generally used for stabbing.**

**This was written on Monday, when my mom took me to the doctor's for the yearly checkup and stuff, you know that cheerful time in the needle room as I call it. she hates taking me because I'm usually the one she has the most trouble with. I have a big fear of needles and mostly anything that has something sharp like bees or wasps or knives…**

**Jack: you're almost eighteen!**

**Me: so? That doesn't mean I shouldn't be afraid of a needle.**

**Read and review!**

**There are two new stories that I wrote:**

**Vampires moon (title to change):**

**Revised origins of Batwoman and shadow for those reading never again.** **When Bruce took in Jess and Jackie, he never expected the trouble that will Ensue. Vampires, Vampire hunters, half vampires, lost brothers, betrayals, revivals and here he was thinking all his vampire troubles were over.**

**Future justice:**

**In the 22****nd**** century, after the Justice League disbanded, a new evil has risen. Calling themselves the phoenix, they are the light's descendants and, like the phoenix they plan to rise from the ashes and bring forth a new era of evil. Now the descendants of the Team and the Justice League must join once again to fight them and protect their citizens like their ancestors once did.**

**To be posted next week^^^^^**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This takes place two months after previous chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ideas ideas ideas. Need ideas or vote. Do you guys want a time skip or do you have any ideas?**

**Any words I don't know in English are substituted in Spanish. **

**Batgirl and Robin forever.**

I tugged at the skirt feeling like Artemis when she first came to Gotham academy… who was the guy who designed these skirts! Seriously, skirts this short are not my style. I prefer shorts or pants. And to top it all off, I have to go to Gotham academy! I have a friend who goes to a private school, but Gotham academy, according to what I can gather, is _the_ private school. Only the rich and spoiled attend. Oh joy.

_Are you done complaining?_

_No._

Barbara was already waiting for us to arrive at the entrance, and so was Artemis.

"how much do they know?" I asked Dick before we got off.

"Artemis knows nothing. Babs, everything," Dick said.

"so do you like her," I said.

Dick said nothing. He greeted his friends and introduced us.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" I said excitedly, I was in the presence of batgirl.

"um…"Barbara said a little awkward.

Jack rolled his eyes… he does that a lot doesn't he?

**The ability to simplify means to eliminate the unnecessary so that the necessary may speak.**

**Hans Hofmann**

I sat down on my bed once I got home. School was boring. it wasn't what I expected. Then again, this dimension really wasn't what I expected. I scared Barbara a little, until Dick explained. Thank goodness, Barbara had already been 'in the bat-loop.' She really was batgirl, for about two years now. No one bothered us. turns out that Jack was good at soccer.

_Some of us, actually pay attention to soccer._

I stared at the roof, bored out of my mind. Jack was doing homework in his room. I had only been given some reading assignments for books I have already read. I groaned and turned around to look outside. I had a nice view of Gotham city. Wayne manor was near downtown Gotham, but that didn't make it any less amazing.

Wayne manor had many rooms. I went exploring about two weeks after I had arrived and I got lost. Jack was with me. we eventually found ourselves in the kitchen were Alfred was cooking. I helped him cook one of my mom's recipes for _flautas._ They were rolled up tortillas with meat inside. Then it's fried, creamed and cheesed before eaten. Bruce and Dick had us making more. they were good, too.

Ugh! I. am. BORED!

_Will you please keep your thoughts to yourself. I cannot concentrate with your constant whining._

_But I am BORED!_

_Well go to mount justice, then. I need to concentrate._

_Fine._

I grumbled, but I made my way down to the Batcave. Bruce was typing something on the Batcave. Scratch that. He was looking at Catwoman's pictures.

"Seriously Bruce, if you like her so much, why don't you just go out with her," I said from behind.

"how long have you been standing there?"

"long enough to know that you really like Selina," I answered, "I'm going to the cave. I'm bored."

Bruce nodded. He didn't look back at the Batcomputer until I left.

**If some longing goes unmet, don't be astonished. We call that Life.**

**Anna Freud**

When I arrived at the cave, the team was sparring with each other. Wally, who had broken his arm earlier during the fight with the injustice league, was being waited on, hand and foot.

I shook my head. Some people are such opportunists… ooh! Cookies left alone! Nom nom nom nom nom.

As I munched on a cookie, I watched the team spar until black canary stopped them.

"good work everyone," she said, "in fact it's been a very productive week."

"yeah," I said, "except for kid malingerer."

"hey, broken arm remember?" he said holding up his cast.

Canary chuckled, "I've really enjoyed being your … ah, den mother this week."

**Recognized Zatara 11**

The magician walked out of the zeta beams. He activated the hologram.

_Oh no. that was today?_

I walked towards the fridge hoping to ignore what was going to happen next.

The computer granted access to Zatanna Zatara.

"Zatanna," the aged magician said, "this is the team. Team, this is my daughter Zatanna."

I replayed Robin's exact words, having watched this episode all too many times. I never realized what Robin saw in her.

"hi, I'm-" M'gann was cut off by Robin.

"Robin!" he said, "I mean I'm Robin."

"smooth," I said from my position at the cookie tray. I was on my fourth cookie. Hey, I eat slow.

"she's Megan," he introduced, "that's wally, Artemis, kaldur, Connor, and the cookie gobbler over there is Marina."

"welcome to the cave," kaldur said. Always the polite one.

"um, thanks," she said a little nervous.

"so, are y-you joining the team," Robin asked excited. Please say no.

Zatara explained that Zatanna was just here visiting. He started talking to black canary.

_M:Do any of you get the feeling we are still on probation with zatara?_

_C:Not just zatara, I mean, why's marvel still hanging around?_

_W:because we like having him around_

_A: you mean, you like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot._

_W: and your point is?_

_Leave marvel alone._

Wally glared. I stuck my tongue at him. oh my god these cookies are good!

_K: it almost makes one nostalgic for red tornado tenure(?) as our supervisor._

_R: yeah, at least he trusted us._

_C: if you ignore the fact, we shouldn't have trusted him. he was a traitor. That machine nearly got M- all of us killed._

_Woah, con, calm down._

"are you guys having a telepathic conversation?" Zatanna asked getting annoyed.

"yes," I answered with annoyance.

"all right fine," Conner said, "we were talking about red tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the league hasn't told us anything."

"the league is searching for tornado, as well as the rest of the android that invaded the cave, and their creator, t. . Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"but you found none of the above," Robin pointed out.

"not yet," canary said getting a little angry, "but tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this.

Zatara sensed an argument coming on and decided to intervene, "why don't you all take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?"

Zatanna had already befriended wolf and was petting him. traitor.

"you're giving a tour? Cool!" captain marvel said bringing wally's nachos.

"actually," Conner said, "I was hoping you'd take wolf out on a walk. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"I'll go with you," I said standing up.

"actually Marina," Robin said, "we were kind of hoping you'd come with us. you're hardly ever at the cave. We can take this opportunity to show both of you around."

I sighed, "okay, but just because you asked me."

I am going to regret this. I know it.

**Yay! Sixth chapter is up. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I barely wrote it up today.**

**Jack:I hardly showed up.**

**Me: so?**

**I also posted my new story, future justice. Check it out sometime.**

**Jack: read and review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Jack: you sound cheerful today. What happened?**

**Me: it's been a very good week. I went to the space center on Wednesday, the museum of natural science on Thursday, for those Houstonians out there/people planning on going to Houston thurdays most museums have free entrance, and today on Friday, a&m . so yes, I have had a good week.**

**Jack: that and you've become obsessed with solitaire.**

**Me: yes, yes I have. It's just so… so… entertaining.**

**Never make predictions, especially about the future.**

**Casey Stengel**

I followed the team to the bio-ship. Zatanna followed as well. I counted ten seconds before Robin realized Zatanna had changed clothes.

"when did you- how did you-?" he started.

"we're not really going on a tour are we?" she asked.

"wow," I answered, "you're smarter than I thought."

Robin glared. I ignored.

"no," Conner said, "we're hunting down that robot."

"wow," she said, "out loud and everything."

"what about new girl?" I asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin said.

"I won't tell," she said with a smile, "not if you kidnap me."

"oh she's going to fit in great."

Shut up Artemis.

**To buy books would be a good thing if we also could buy the time to read them.**

**Arthur Schopenhauer**

I looked at the scenery below me hoping to distract myself. Jack was asleep and he hated it when I woke him up. seriously, don't ever wake up Jack, especially after he spent all day working. You _will _regret it.

"where are we going?" Kid Flash asked after some awkward silence.

Robin explained how Batman failed to find tornado in every logical area, so he, Robin, needed a really illogical solution.

"so why bring me along?" I asked curiously. Seriously, why?

"because you would know where tornado is, according to you, this already happened," Robin pointed out.

"therefore you would know where they are," Kid Flash realized.

"how would you know?" Zatanna asked.

"wouldn't you like know?" I said.

"Marina," Robin said, "she just asked."

"well, why don't you tell her, then?" I asked him already frustrated. Maybe it was the claustrophobia kicking in already. Seriously, I hate being closed in surrounded by people for long periods of time.

_Like half an hour._

_I thought you were asleep._

_With your constant whining who could sleep?_

_Go back to sleep Jack._

_Sure. Sleep. With your constant whining._

"Marina!"

My head snapped up. "what?" I answered a little angry.

"you kind of blanked out for a moment," Kid Flash said a little nervous.

I'm not that scary, am i?

_Wanna bet?_

**An appeaser is one who feeds a crocodile, hoping it will eat him last.**

**Winston Churchill**

Marina curled up in her chair in the bio ship, scowling at the world in general.

"Marina, will you stop sitting like that?" M'gann asked gently. "the bio-ship-"

"will you shut up?" Marina snapped, having had enough.

M'gann looked shocked. The Team looked at her as well.

"Marina!" Robin scolded. "M'gann just asked you nicely."

"and I should care because?" Marina asked him.

She couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was her frustration with the lack of movement and exitement, or maybe it was jealously, not that she'll ever admit that.

Marina sat up straighter, but she still didn't change her expression.

"hey miss m, you wouldn't by any chance have an air conditioner on the bio-ship?" Zatanna asked.

"no," miss m said confused, "why?"

"it just feels chilly all of a sudden," Zatanna said rubbing her arms.

The team also nodded. Marina didn't glance at them instead looking outside to distract herself. M'gann glanced at her, but didn't try to talk to her. It was after a while that the temperature rose again to normal.

"since she won't tell us," Robin said referring to Marina who had falling asleep, "we are going to need an illogical reason." He looked at Kid Flash and added, "a really dumb idea."

Kid Flash looked around to see the team looking at him, "well as a matter of fact…"

**The least movement is of importance to all nature. The entire ocean is affected by a pebble.**

**Blaise Pascal**

***drops pebble into ocean… nothing happens* I knew it!**

***ground rumbles and large wave appears* darn it.**

When Marina woke up, she found the team gone. She looked out of the window to see belle reeve. She sighed and took out the pinball game she had brought. As she played it, she noticed the frost settling in on the edges of the game. She frowned. She didn't feel any colder. She put the game back and stood up to stretch. She was startled to see ice on the chair.

"this is getting weird," she said. Luckily though, the ice melted quickly.

"let's keep this between you and me okay?" she said to the bio ship. She knew it was alive, hopefully she could keep a secret as well. Marina saw her chair morph into a sort of bed with a blanket. She smiled and lay down.

When the team came back, Marina was fast asleep. They didn't bother waking her up knowing she would probably lash out again. Besides it was after ten, Robin knew she was out like a light at that time.

"should we leave her back at the mountain?" miss Martian asked.

Aqualad shook his head, "the league will no doubt ask questions as to where we have been."

"besides," Artemis said, "I don't want to be the one to wake her up."

Marina was clutching the blanket tight, determined to not let it go.

**I'm debating on whether or not I should have Jason appear now or in future chapters.**

**Please check out my latest story X marks the spot, a Teen Titans story.**

**I will update future justice once month or twice. I am still looking for OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, for some reason I thought I typed up this chapter, which I did, now I can't find it. so I had to type it up again. So here it is!**

When I opened my eyes, I heard the sound of beeping. When I tried to move my whole body ached, like when I work out after long periods of laziness. I wondered where I was. I wondered if I was home, but I pushed that aside. I was at the mountain or the Batcave. The bright lights suggested the mountain.

A part of me felt happy that I was at the mountain, but another part wished it was home where I woke up.

I looked around to see Jack watching me, concern in his eyes. he didn't say anything.

"what happened?" I asked him aloud.

"you froze red volcano," Batman said from the doorway.

I looked from Jack to Batman, "what?"

"you froze red volcano when the team went to Yellowstone."

I knew _that_ part. What I didn't get was the how. How the heck did I freeze red tornado?

"you were knocked out after you froze him," Batman explained.

I listened as he told me what the team saw. I froze red volcano. He broke free and I was knocked out during the blast. The reds appeared at that moment. I didn't listen after that, knowing what came next. They tossed volcano into the lava, red inferno and the other red pulling him down as tornado pushed him down.

Jack stood up and motioned for Batman to leave which he did. I looked at Jack.

_That was not the only thing that happened. _he handed me a mirror.

I gasped. My hair had changed to a white color. The color of ice. Not only that, I was pale. My natural tan was there, but it was lighter, too light. And my eyes, they were blue. The mirror started to frost over and I dropped it.

_What's happening to me?_

_You overstayed your welcome here. it will going to be almost impossible to send you back._

That was Jack for you. he never sugar coated anything. he didn't believe in it. if he wanted to say something, he'd tell you as it was.

He was right though. I probably stayed to long here. I never wanted this though. As much as I always wanted super powers, now, I didn't want them. they are a curse. I didn't want to cry. I stared ahead. I wasn't going home, and I accepted it. I wondered what was happening back home. Did any record of my existence disappear? Was I no longer a part of that world? I didn't know.

I unclenched my fist and blinked back tears. Jack sat next t me and gave me a somewhat awkward hug. i hugged him back cleaning my tears.

_You are cold._

_Am I?_

_Freezing cold._

_Doesn't surprise me. should it?_

_Yes, it should._

_Well it doesn't. I kind of expected it, you know the whole science behind it. Cryokinesis and all that. Body temperature is lowered to help with freezing the moisture/water in the atmosphere._

_Such a geek._

_I know._

Jack smiled a rare smile. He hardly ever smiled.

**Where there is unity there is always victory.**

**Publilius Syrus**

Marina was going to need training.

Batman knew that, but he didn't know how. Marina couldn't control her abilities. He decided to speak with black lightning. He might be able to help Marina control her abilities. He watched her from the security cameras. She had crossed her legs in front of her and placed her hands on her knees. She seemed to be meditating.

He brought up the audio to see what she was saying.

"it's a little trick I picked up from both bats and Raven," Marina explained an unanswered question. She never said the words out loud, but she was mouthing a spell. one that he couldn't make out. whatever she was saying, it worked. He saw her relax slightly.

He wondered who Raven was though. He would have to ask her later when he wasn't to preoccupied.

**This is where I introduce certain friends of Marina's that will have a major role in future chapters. These were supposed to be two separate chapters, but the first one was too short for my taste, but hey, double chapters!**

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 7:05 EST**

The most annoying sound on weekday mornings woke up its latest victim, wally west. However instead of the groaning and grumbling, wally woke up happy.

"hey, sweet sixteen!" he exclaimed.

_That's right it's my birthday. arms all better, and got my cast off too . _he glanced at the window. _And it's snowing? Today's going to be a good day._

When wally arrived at the table, his parents congratulated him on his birthday. his father even promised to teach him how to drive if the snow clears up.

"not really in a big rush to drive dad," wally said, his mouth full of food, "cuz you know, I'm me."

"you certainly are," his father said chuckling.

"plus the team's throwing me a surprise party at the cave," he said.

His father didn't look up from his newspaper, "in school today, ask your teacher the meaning of surprise."

"you want surprised?" wally asked, with a smile on, "jut check out miss martians face when I collect my birthday kiss."

His mother took the remote and said, "well I have a surprise for you, or rather your aunt iris does."

She turned on the TV to the GBS channel.

"and a special shout out to my nephew wally, wishing him a very happy sixteenth birthday.."

"so cool!" he replied.

"now for school closures. The following schools have declared a snow day: debuke elementary, spizak junior high, keystone high-"

Wally jumped up for joy. _Could life get any sweeter?_

**Where there is unity there is always victory.**

**Publilius Syrus**

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 16:05 EST**

_Recognized Kid Flash b 03. Zeta tubes now offline due to extreme atmospheric temperatures_

Kid Flash ran into the cave.

"wow, made it just in time," he said. "it's be a tragedy to miss my own-"

"surprise!" the team jumped out and the lights flashing on. The team plus tornado, flash, Marina and Jack were there.

"what?! Oh you guys," wally said feigning surprise, "you shouldn't have."

"right, not like you've been hinting for days or anything," Robin said.

Marina smiled. Unlike the rest, she wore a simple long sleeve shirt and pants.

"aren't you cold?" Artemis asked her.

Marina shook her head instead focusing on the party.

"we made two cakes," miss Martian said knowing only full well Wally's metabolism.

"great," wally said, but stopped before he dug in, "what will you guys eat?"

"we'll split the cupcake," Marina said.

"make a wish," M'gann said.

Marina moved behind wally. When he blew out the candles, she and Dick pushed wally's face into the cake. When he resurfaced, his face was covered in frostin and pieces of cake. The team laughed as wally tried to clean it off.

"what's you do that for?" wally asked.

"it's a little tradition my parents do," Marina said smiling.

The rest of the party was enjoyable in Marina's opinion. Artemis finally broke wally the news of M'gann and Conner. She smirked at wally's face, and leaned into the wall, keeping to herself. Dick was talking to Zatanna. Despite their differences, Marina and Zatanna got along like a cat does with the human it lives with. Zatanna forgave her for her cold nature, thinking it was her powers setting in.

_Let her think that_.

That didn't mean they were still friends however.

"team, suit up. polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."

Marina stayed back. instead she took out a circular communicator and flipped it open.

"hey," she said going into a secluded area while Jack stood watch, "I need a favor."

**When one paints an ideal, one does not need to limit one's imagination.**

**Ellen Key**

Kid Flash was not happy. He wanted badly to join the team on their mission with the league. Didn't Batman care it was a special day today? He picked up the heart in boston and ran towards seattle. He wondered who this girl was, but asking Batman was out of the question.

He was in north Dakota when he saw something. Vandal savage. He turned around and rammed into vandal savage.

"go get out of here!" he said to the officers, "I'll handle savage."

"you'll handle me?" savage asked him in disbelief he grabbed Kid Flash by the head.

"hey cave man!" an unrecognizable voice shouted. Both Kid Flash and savage looked up. a girl on black wings rushed at them. she hit savage making him drop Kid Flash.

"who're you?" he asked her confused.

"does it matter?" she asked him as she hit vandal savage again.

"little heroes," savage said, "do you really think you have what it takes to handle savage?"

"oh you did not just call me little," the winged girl said.

She rushed again, but savage grabbed her and threw her against the ground knocking her out.

"when I heard the authorities where clearing the roads for a speedster," savage sad, "I expected flash himself, but I guess I'll have to make do with his and the hawks' brat sidekicks instead."

The hawk girl jumped up, "I have no mentor, cave man. You, get that heart to the girl, now!"

Kid Flash wanted to help, but he knew she was right. Savage watched him go, but hawk girl slammed her hammer against his head.

"round two," she said.

**Age is not important unless you're a cheese.**

**Helen Hayes**

**Seattle**

**November 11 17:20**

Kid Flash was fighting vertigo's men trying to find a way to get the heart upstairs to queen Perdita. He dodged behind a car gunshots still firing. He waited a few minutes when he heard grunts and sounds of the thugs falling to the ground. He looked up to see a Half robot, half human African American teen fighting the thugs.

He decided to ask questions later and ran for the stairs when he was hit by a pain of nausea.

"I see you did not come alone, peasant," vertigo said.

Kid Flash was once again confused. where did those kids kept coming from? First the hawk girl, then the robot guy.

The robot guy blasted vertigo to the wall. Vertigo turned his power on him, but saw it had no effect.

"what?" he cried confused.

"half robot, man," the robot guy said, "you can't do anything to me." he punched vertigo in the face effectively knocking him out.

"that's not going to stop him," Kid Flash said.

The robot guy didn't seem to care. He handed Kid Flash the heart who took off. he'd love to take out the guy, but he remembered what he was told to do, and he already did his part. The rest was up to Kid Flash.

**I didn't like the play, but then I saw it under adverse conditions - the curtain was up.**

**Groucho Marx**

When Batman read Kid Flash's report, he frowned. The interference of this Hawkgirl and half robot teen where troubling. He wondered if they were part of the injustice league, but brushed it aside. He checked the satellite video feed to see hawk-girl in action. She bared no resemblance to any of the hawks. He cross-referenced her face with others and found no match. The robot teen, produced some answers though, albeit with some difficulty. He found it difficult to identify the boy. His face matched up to a photo on a newspaper taken at a science convention. His name was victor stone. He supposedly died during an explosion. He checked his last known address and left. He was going to have a little chat with victor stone's parents.

**Hi, don't mind me, I'm just wasting space. Carry on.**

Batman stood in front of victor stone's father, a robotic's inventor. He was startled, but he revealed to know nothing of his son's whereabouts. They knew he was alive, but victor stone had refused to return to a normal life.

"we haven't seen victor for about two years now," his father admitted.

His mother knew nothing either.

Batman was not liking this. Both persons didn't turn up anything. victor stone seemed to have disappeared out of the face of the earth.

When he returned to the Batcave, he saw Marina training. Over the past few weeks, she had gotten a better control of her abilities. Meditating seemed to help as well. she had taken up dying her hair during the day and putting on make-up, to her disgust, to conceal her pale skin, under Batman's orders. The dye never lasted. The minute she used her abilities, her hair returned to its white color.

"hey Bruce," she said firing ice shards at the targets he had set up.

"what are you doing up so late?" he asked her. Alfred would flip if he found out.

"couldn't sleep," she answered. "did you find anything on stone?"

Batman shook his head. She knew he was looking into the unknown teens.

"his parents didn't turn up anything. and when I looked through his records I found nothing. Like he never existed."

"what about the hawk girl?" she asked him.

"the hawks don't know who she is, but they did say something regarding her wings."

"let me guess," she said, "bad luck?"

Batman nodded. Marina scoffed.

"that's the same thing they said about black cats, I used to have a black cat, best years of my life."

**There are no secrets that time does not reveal.**

**Jean Racine**

Lex Luthor watched the video feed he managed to get. He observed the two mysterious teens. he watched as the hawk girl took out vandal savage and the robot teen took out vertigo. He noticed how the boy left without making sure vertigo was secure. Moments later, vertigo revealed his plan and was revoked of his diplomatic immunity. They had a plan. The hawk girl left as soon as Kid Flash was out of range, but not before knocking out savage.

He was going to have to be very cautious with these teens. they did nt belong to the Justice League as the girl had revealed. She had no mentor, and he deduced that neither did the robot teen. Because they were not part of the Justice League, they were free to do as they pleased, without any rules or the hindrances that came with them.

But, they could be of some use. He would have to think it over and create a plan to gain the teenager's trust.

**I make mistakes; I'll be the second to admit it.**

**Jean Kerr**

A boy stood watching over the city. his white cloak billowed in the wind. His face was hidden under the white hood. An evil was stirring. He could feel it. he would have to warn her to be on her guard around her friends especially the red head archer. He did not trust him.

He heard someone call his name and he turned to see a Brazilian girl in green on the rooftop with him.

"do you wish to join us downstairs?" she asked him in her Brazilian accent.

The boy said nothing, but he followed her down. He would warn her later. Now he would have to submit to fire's insistence on team bonding despite missing one member of their team.

**Ooh, suspense and mystery, my favorite combination. Do not worry loyal readers, all will be revealed soon. I shall introduce the new teens one by one.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvv**

**Vvvvv**

**Vvvv**

**Vvv**

**Vv**

**V**

**Oh looky here, the review button. Why not press it while you're here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All questions unasked and asked, will be answered soon. Patience.**

**I own nothing, but the OCs.**

Marina watched as Batman debriefed the team on their mission.

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected leader of Quarac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair wise leader, a humanitarian-"

_I do not think keeping secrets from anyone such as the Batman is wise._

_Oh lighten up, besides I need you to keep an eye on the team. They are going to need your help you know._

_True, but would it not be best if they knew of your secret?_

_With the whole mole thing going on? I don't think so. they'll probably blame me for everything._

Marina felt him sigh._ I will refrain myself from interfering so much or it will raise too many questions._

_Thanks._

_My pleasure._

Marina brought her attention to Batman who was almost done debriefing the team. When the team left, Marina looked at Batman.

"so when do I get to join them on a mission?" she asked him.

"when you are ready," Batman said walking away.

"which will be when?" she asked him.

She got no answer and crossed her arms glaring at Batman's retreating figure.

**Quarac**

**November 22, 23:56 UTC+2**

"we're right above the Quaraqui border," Robin told them.

"a border the bialyians are in the process of ignoring," Kid Flash said looking down at the ground below.

Sure enough, tanks and soldiers were crossing the border breaking apart the fences that were supposed to keep them out. the noise they made startled a herd of wildebeest causing them to stampede.

"no opposition," Superboy observed, " guess Harjavti really is in giving in to bialya."

"wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin corrected, "it's an animal sanctuary."

"the Logan animal sanctuary?" miss Martian asked looking at Robin's computer.

"you've heard of it?" Robin asked surprised.

"guys," Kid Flash said noticing something, "tanks have caused a stampede. There's civilians in harm's way."

"I see them," Superboy said, "woman and small boy."

"we have to help them," miss Martian insisted.

"we're way of mission here," Robin paused, "deploy, but stealth mode. If the bialyians know we hit them it becomes an international incident."

Miss Martian let the team down on the ground before attacking the tanks. Robin threw a smoke birdarang and Kid Flash knocked them out taking their guns in the process. Superboy went after the woman and boy. He took one wildebeest and forced it to the ground.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" a black bubble surrounded the woman and boy. The wildebeest ran around it keeping them safe.

Both the woman and boy looked up in surprise. The bialyians retreated and the team ran to see if both mother and son needed help. When the herd moved away, the bubble disappeared and its creator flew down and landed. It was a teen boy in a white cloak. A hood covered the top part of his face. He wore white clothes and blue boots.

"wow," the boy said looking at the teen.

"are you both alright?" Robin asked leaving questions on who the boy was for later.

"mom, mom," the boy said to his mother, "we just got saved by _Robin and Kid Flash!_"

"Superboy and miss Martian helped too, although I don't know who this guy is," Kid Flash said pointing to the white robed teen.

"azarath," he introduced himself, pulling down his hood to reveal a teenage boy with white hair and a violet streak down the middle of his hair.

"we diverted the bialyians from the sanctuary. You should be safe," Robin assured.

"uh, yeah, you can de-camo now, miss m," Kid Flash said.

Miss Martian seemed at a crossroads, but she did as asked.

The boy seemed surprised at miss Martian's appearance, but his mother showed no signs of recognizing miss Martian.

'Azarath' though, he seemed a little surprised, his eyes darting from the Martian to the woman. He, like the boy, saw the familiarity between miss Martian and the woman.

"h-hi," she said nervously.

Azarath watched her closely, but he returned his attention to the mother.

"you may have made things worse," she said, "bialyian border crossings are a way of life here. usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target."

_why you are welcome lady, for saving you and your son from a stampeding herd of animals. I appreciate your thanks, _Azarath mused

"mom, not cool," the boy told his mother who sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I should thank you. this is my son Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" miss Martian finished exited.

Azarath raised an eyebrow. Things just got interesting. How did she know who Mrs. Logan was?

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person. I …uh… I've admired you're stance on animal rights for years!"

Azarath scoffed earning a glare from Robin. He looked at the boy taking in his age and costume. Robin motioned for Azarath to come as he retreated a little farther away.

"I don't know who you are Azarath," Robin said.

"likewise," Azarath said crossing his arms and looking down at Robin.

Robin glared at him, "if I find out you work for the enemy-"

"if I was working for them, I would not have saved those two," Azarath pointed out.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "we'll let you tag along for now, but if you work for the enemy, I will take you down."

Azarath betrayed no emotion and said, "I am sure the feeling is mutual."

They walked back to see the team and Marie waiting for them. miss Martian suggested they stay and help the Logans. Robin was about to protest, but miss Martian and Garfield insisted and he relented. Miss Martian left to help Marie while they, the boys, took the Oryx and wildebeest to the clinic. Azarath lifted the animals gently and flew them to the barn before rejoining the boys as they entered the house.

A monkey jumped from the trees startling Azarath. The monkey jumped from Superboy onto Kid Flash stealing his protein bar and coming to a stop on Garfield's shoulder.

He laughed and said, "it's okay meet monkey."

"nice name," Superboy said crossing his arms looking away from monkey, "but I hate monkeys."

Monkey threw his protein bar at Superboy while screeching. The clone clenched his fists.

"looks like monkey hates Superboys," Robin said. Azarath cracked a smile.

"dude," Kid Flash said, "be happy he only threw a protein bar."

As the team walks inside, Azarath stays behind and glances at the sky. he narrows his eyes and walks inside, but he kept his eyes on the sky. Garfield was about to play a video, but Superboy stopped him claiming to hear something.

"gar, stay put," Robin ordered.

The team runs outside with Azarath behind them.

"what is it?" miss Martian asks seeing the team outside.

The team looks up to see three war drones flying towards them. as they got closer, gun shots were fired.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a black energy bubble appeared protecting Marie and miss Martian. The ran back towards the house.

"where's my son?" Marie asked Azarath, her eyes worried.

"I ordered him to stay inside," Robin said.

"he's eight!" Marie cried, "he doesn't do orders!

"mom!" Garfield cried out from the barn, "it's okay, I got the animals out!"

Azarath's eyes widened as he flew towards the boy. He recited the spell again, but it was too late. The drones had fired at the gas tank next to the barn. Azarath was blasted away due to his proximity. Miss Martian flew to save Garfield. She flew out of the smoke with an unconscious Garfield.

"I told you there's be consequences," Marie Logan said angrily.

"always," Robin said, "let's get him inside."

The drones returned. Kid Flash ran back to retrieve Azarath who had been knocked out in the blast. Superboy and miss Martian took care of the drones. Azarath woke as soon as Kid Flash placed him on the bed next to garfield . his white robes where stained red from his blood.

Kid Flash moved closer to help, but Azarath stopped him.

"do not mother hen me! how is the boy?" Azarath asked him

"he's in shock," Marie said, "he needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O negative?"

"no," robin sad bringing up his holo-computer trying to find the nearest hospital.

"neither am I. it's the hardest to match. I kept a supply at a clinic," Marie said.

"I can run him to the nearest hospital," Kid Flash offered.

"the nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed, longer by bio-ship."

"he doesn't have that much time," Marie said distressed, "what's Superboy's blood type?"

"he's Kryptonian." Robin said and looked at Azarath.

"I am not fully human," he said. Sweat poured off his brow. He closed his eyes in pain and muttered a healing spell. his wounds started to heal, but slowly. The blood was still there though, staining his clothes. Azarath wiped off the sweat from his face and grimaced in pain. It would take another hour until the pain subsided.

"and miss Martian-"

"might be able to help," the Martian girl said from the doorway. "my shape shifting occurs at the molecular level. I can morph my blood to match his."

"please try," Marie said desperate to try anything.

"I'll need to concentrate," miss Martian said.

"out all of you out," Marie said pushing the boys out. Azarath stood up and followed. Miss Martian was about to protest that he needn't to go, but he left anyway.

As the team waited outside in the living room, Azarath crossed his knees in front of him and started to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The tone of his voice never changed. It unnerved the team slightly especially when Azarath started to hover in place.

"what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked him.

Azarath didn't crack open an eye as he said, "this is the only way I can heal my injuries properly. I could not heal Garfield Logan's injuries for they are too much for me. healing takes too much energy. Even if I could heal him, I cannot replenish the blood in his body."

"and on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow," Robin said holding his head in his hands, "subjecting all of quarac under queen bee's rule. Hey KF can you find another station?"

"yeah which remote is it?" Kid Flash said holding many remotes in his hand. He pressed one. the TV turned on.

"hello Megan!" the TV sang.

Superboy walked in and Azarath cracked open an eye to see what it was all about.

"maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy suggested.

Then Megan greeted her boyfriend by Conner.

"oh sure, pure coincidence," Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"it's done," miss Martian said walking in, "all we can do now is wait."

Kid Flash took a remote and quickly changed the channel to cover the fact that they were watching the show. He changed it to the news channel.

"my fellow Quaraquis…"

"is that Harjavti?" miss Martian asked walking closer.

Azarath stopped meditating and walked closer as well.

"queen bee's rule is a gift to Quarac," Harjavti said addressing all of Quarac."

"hey that guy in the back," Superboy said recognizing one of the men behind haravti. "I know him."

Robin zoomed in.

"it's Psimon," miss Martian said, and explained to Azarath who seemed a little confused at who Psimon was "the psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for queen bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now."

"I still remember the last time he brain blasted us," Kid Flash groaned.

"we have to get Harjavti away from him," Robin said turning off his holo-computer.

"we?" Azarath asked.

"you want to help us?" Robin offered.

Azarath looked away thinking it over. he nodded.

"I think it worked," Marie Logan said, "Garfield's stable."

"good," Robin said, "because we have our mission."

**Yay I got Azarath in it!**

**Okay, so I tried to put Raven here, sadly it didn't work out.**

**Sorry! I know some of you expected Raven to come out, but she didn't.**

**Questions: who is Azarath?**

**Gender bend of Raven.**

**Who else will appear from Teen Titans?**

**Someone closely related to Starfire.**

**Hint: it's not Blackfire.**

**Whoever can guess this will get a preview of the next chapter. answer through pm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Double chapter! I felt bad for not updating last week so here you go!**

**I was actually going to keep Raven as Raven, but then I noticed Cyborg was the only male in the group and I was like that won't do so tada! Male version of Raven originally.**

**Azarath's civilian name is taken from the TT GB comics by carrinth from deviantart. So I don't own that or the show. But I will. One day.**

I was reading a book when I heard Jack walk into the room.

_Yes?_ I asked him when he didn't leave.

_How long are you going to keep this team of yours a secret?_

_As long as I have to, besides I wasn't the one who said that we should stay a secret, that was Azarath. I was the one to suggest that we should help the league a little bit here and there._

_Is there a definite leader?_

_I think I am. Not that I chose it though. I've been sending them on missions, so they kind of decided to follow me._

_Are you sure you want to lead a team?_

I put the book down._ No, not really. I told them Hawkgirl was the better choice, but she refused, but I usually go to her for advice._

_And have you decided what city you were going to protect?_

I laughed. I haven't really decided on that. I just thought we'd help the team here and now.

Jack shook his head.

_Hey I'm still learning. I haven't really thought of us as an actual team, you know? I feel like we're all a family. we're there for each other. If it weren't for us, who knows where fire or Cyborg or Azarath or any one of us would be? maybe I should leave the team, but you know they'll insist on my training first._

Jack smiled_ that is true. Especially Azarath._

I felt my cheeks get hot and I threw my pillow at Jack. _Shouldn't you be somewhere else or something?_

_No, I am merely bored._

_Wow, Jack is bored. What's the world coming to?_

**This is not the break line you are looking for. Move along please.**

Azarath flew alongside the bio-ship despite the fact that the team had offered him a place in the bio-ship. the only reason he declined was because he didn't want the questioning to start. He knew from Marina that Robin was trained by Batman, and would no doubt knew how to wean information out of him. he sighed. They would no doubt ask him about his origins. That was a secret he wasn't willing to share. Only Marina knew of this, and she had assumed through her knowledge of heroes.

He liked her. She always opened up to him telling him how she felt. It was he who had told her to move on, that she couldn't do anything anymore. She always looked to him for support. He was perhaps the only one who knew Marina's true nature. She was playful at times, but if something happened that annoyed her, she would snap at anyone who came close. She never hesitated to show emotion.

**Meanwhile, in the bio-ship…**

"who do you think he is?" Kid Flash asked out loud.

"he's not human. That's all we know. Azarath could just be a name he created to hide his true identity," Robin said.

He didn't trust Azarath, and frankly, Azarath didn't trust him. he wondered what he hid. Azarath was hiding something, and Robin was determined to find out what.

"how do you know not just a he's a hero? he did help us," miss Martian said.

"just because he helped us doesn't mean he's on our side," Robin said crossing his arms.

"not to mention he doesn't trust us either," Superboy said.

"maybe he wanted to be left alone," miss Martian offered.

"he knew we were going to ask him who he was," Robin said, "I'm guessing he didn't want us knowing. For all we know, he could be working with queen bee."

**I like villains that want to take over the world/destroy it. something about that determination gets to me.**

**Or I'm just crazy and weird.**

Marina and Jack walked into the mountain noticing that it was empty.

"where is everyone?" she wondered aloud.

Jack shrugged. Marina sat on the couch.

"they never seem to be around when you need them, do they?" she asked him.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that whenever I want to hang out, the team isn't here, or the league. It pisses me off, and it's not just that. Batman's never around, black canary is always busy with league business, and Superman annoys me. he's always so optimistic._

_They are heroes. They are not always going to be around._

Marina created snow crystals that formed into a small bird._ I know that, but it would be nice to talk to someone you know? Someone who's not the team, or the guys. Like a sort of side help, you know?_

_You want someone you can trust, but not someone that is around with others. Is that it?_

_Yes. That's what I want. You're great Jack, you really are, but I just… I don't know. You know me well, too well. _

_I was part of your mind._

Marina smiled and played with the snow crystals in her hand.

_You know that Batman and Canary think that I won't be able to reach the level that they or the team are at?_

_Why?_

Marina shrugged, _don't know. Canary said her training is difficult, and bats says I won't be able to handle it. black lightning has been trying to train me to control my powers, but he hasn't gotten far. I mostly learned from Fire and Azarath. They helped me get this far in only a few weeks and it's been great._

_But?_

_Like I said, I don't know. They have been great. They are the only people that have been there for me. I trust them, and they trust me, but I don't feel like I'm being fair to them. they expect me to be this great leader, but I'm not. I'm not always around. They have their own thing going on too. I'm thinking of getting out of our team. _

Jack looked at me,_ are you sure?_

_I think so. I just don't know anymore. I don't know what to do Jack. I don't. I just… you know what? Forget it. _

Marina stood up.

_Where are you going?_

_Out for a walk. Don't try and stop me though. I'll stay in the city._

Jack watched her go, wishing he could do something, but he knew it would be useless. Marina needed time to think. God, why was life so complicated? He just hoped she was careful.

**Education doesn't exist. The learning we do is nothing but training to pass big tests. That's all. they don't care if you learned nothing. All they care about is to cram a bunch of stuff into your head and hope you pass. They would care less if you were the next Pablo Picasso or William Shakespeare.- me on a rant.**

**Also, teacher like to see kids suffer.**

Marina walked through the city. as she walked she passed a group of girls gossiping. She looked at them, feeling the knot in her stomach grow. Then she passed a couple holding hands. And then a family. she stopped and watched them. the father held his son on his shoulders as the boy played with his toy. The mother held one of the little girl's hand, while the oldest of the daughters followed close. She couldn't take it anymore. She could hide it from Batman, the team, and the league, but she couldn't hide it from herself. She sat on the bench and let the tears drip. She looked at the ground watching the tears drop.

She just wanted to go home. Why was that so hard? She wished that genies could exist. That way she could just wish herself home. Her hands curled up into fists and she fought the urge to fight something. A drop fell on her head and she looked up. another drop fell on her nose. Storm clouds dominated the sky. she sighed and stood up. she started walking hoping to find some place were she could be alone and away from the weather.

"well someone looks like she could use some help," a voice said.

Marina looked around scared.

"who's there?" she asked.

A figure in the shadows walked towards her and she backed away into the street.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the voice said.

"sure you're not," Marina said.

She bumped into someone and turned to face him. It was a man in his early twenties. Marina backed away from him.

"come on," he said, "I won't hurt a pretty girl like you."

Marina's breath quickened as she looked for any sign of escape. she backed away from him, and bumped into the first guy. He smiled and grabbed onto her. She struggled to free herself, but he held on tight. As they came close, a voice from above them stopped them.

"leave the girl alone," the newcomer said.

"and who's going to stop us? you?" one of them asked.

There was a soft thud and a figure walked towards them.

"you have a few seconds before I run out of patience."

A sword glinted in the light, and the two men ran away leaving Marina alone with the figure. Marina backed away scared. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew that mask anywhere.

The rain poured harder. Marina backed into the street and ran trying to get as much distance between her and the newcomer, or as she later realized, Ravager. she looked back and bumped into someone. she looked to see Ravager in her path.

"what do you want?" she asked her.

"so I help you and then you run?" she asked her.

Marina looked at him, "you're the daughter of Deathstroke the terminator, how can I not run?"

Ravager thought for a moment considering it, "point taken, but don't you think if I wanted you dead, I'd have done so?"

Now Marina was confused. if Ravager wasn't here for her, what did she want?

She flinched when lightning flashed.

"come on, I know a place we can dry off," she said turning.

"huh?" she answered. Oh real smart.

"unless you want to stay in the rain, by yourself, with lightning?" she added turning his head.

Marina followed her closely. Despite the fact that years of watching Teen Titans told her not to, she decided to follow Ravager. Hopefully she wouldn't kidnap her or anything

**I'm not afraid of death. What's it going to do? Kill me?**

**Marina's POV**

Why was I even following her? She's Slade's daughter for Pete's sake! Slade! Robin's nemesis from Teen Titans! I should be calling for help or something. Then again… he is a trained assassin and if Ravager was with Deathstroke… yeah, not a good idea

Ravager led me to a warehouse. He opened the door and let me in first.

"you might want to forgive the mess, father only uses it for storage," she said. She cleared the area around a table and chairs.

I sat down watching her. Ravager was making coffee.

"do you drink coffee?" she asked me.

I nodded and she handed me the cup.

"why did you help me?" I asked her. I didn't know why she helped me. I was confused. really confused.

"I couldn't leave you alone with those thugs now could I? I was helping out a fellow girl"

She had a point. I sipped the coffee. It was the strong kind, but it was warm. _Was._ My hands cooled it down.

"what were you doing outside of the safety of mount justice?" she asked me sitting down.

"like you care," I said. "wait, how did you know I was at the mountain?"

I wasn't really surprised with the fact that she knew about mount justice. I was surprised by the fact that she knew that I stayed at the mountain.

"Sportsmaster is one of my dad's rivals. He likes to keep tabs on him. it was through him that we learned of their little incident with you," he said.

I motioned for her to go on.

"when father learned that the league had arrived, it wasn't hard to make the connection. You're staying at the mountain. Now it's your turn. Answer my question, what were you doing outside of the mountain?"

"it's… complicated," I said looking at the cup of coffee.

Ravager gave me her undivided attention, "go on."

**Have patience with all things, But, first of all with yourself.**

**Saint Francis de Sales**

**Okay, this was going to be longer, and different, but I didn't like it so I rewrote it. sorry for not updating sooner**

**On another note, Ravager will appear here, I'm still getting the gist of using the Wilson family, but I'm working on it. if there is something I need to know about them then tell me. now, relationship with Ravager and Slade, it will be more like a father daughter thing mostly because I feel like Slade is Sportsmaster's opposite.**

**So why Ravager? It was going to be Slade acting like a father figure, but it was HORRIBLE! So I decided to use Ravager, just because. This relationship will play with the rest of the story.**

**So if anything feels too OOC then tell me because I'm still working out the kinks.**

**Now, x marks the spot, I will update it, I know what the chapter will be about, I just don't know how to write it, so that will hopefully be next week, plus I already started school, like two weeks ago and it's my junior year so it's pretty hard.**

**Jack: not to mention your athletics class.**

**Me: I'm still sore. Insanity is hard!**

**Read and review!**

**Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Batman was getting anxious. Marina hadn't returned from her walk, according to Jack. She had left hours ago, and she hadn't come back. unfortunately the storm kept him from looking for her. Thunder and lightning boomed and flash in the sky. he didn't want to risk getting hit. He just hoped she was okay.

Robin had informed him of the new teen. Batman told him to keep an eye on him. he didn't tell him about Marina or the boy would worry. Once the storm cleared he started the search. He got on the bat mobile and drove out of mount justice(**it wouldn't surprise me if Batman had a bat mobile in the mountain**). He managed to get a fix on her cellphone signal and drove to the coordinates.

When he arrived he was shocked. Deathstroke was fighting Sportsmaster. Marina was nowhere in sight. He ran inside to see Sportsmaster dodge an explosive pellet.. Deathstroke took Sportsmaster's surprise to attack him again managing to subdue him momentarily. A girl, dressed in a similar way as Deathstroke, attacked Cheshire.

"helping daddy now?" Cheshire purred.

"I have always helped my father, Cheshire. Unlike yours, he sees me as a daughter instead of a mere partner."

Cheshire growled and attacked Ravager using her psi. Ravager countered with her swords. Their swords clashed as the attacked each other. Blocking each other's attack.

"why are you interested in the girl anyway?" Sportsmaster asked Deathstroke. "she's mine. I was hired to get her, not you."

Deathstroke didn't answer, but he attacked Sportsmaster again, who blocked him.

"don't tell me you've gone soft, Slade," Sportsmaster taunted.

He threw Slade off balance. Sportsmaster used his 'hammer' to throw Slade to the ground. He was about to deliver the final blow to an unconscious Slade when he was frozen on the spot. Cheshire saw this and got out of the blast range as the ice also headed towards her.

Batman looked in the direction of where the blast came from. He saw Marina holding out her hand, palm facing Sportsmaster. She was panting and sweating. Deathstroke got up. He walked towards Marina. What he said next surprised Batman.

"that was foolish, if you had stayed hidden like I told you to, he wouldn't have known you were here," he scolded her.

"what was I going to do then?" she asked him angrily, "just sit back and watch him kill you?"

"I would've recovered," he said.

"right, with that ball going straight towards your head. Of course."

Batman was without words.

"she's right, dad," Ravager said, "you wouldn't have recovered fast enough. Sportsmaster would have killed you."

Then Ravager turned to Marina, "that still doesn't mean he's right, though. Cheshire no doubt already contacted her employer and told them you are here."

"let's get out of here before he manages to get free," Deathstroke said .

"the ice will hold him for a while. It's pretty thick," Marina said.

Batman decided now was the time to take action. He threw a Batarang to stop Deathstroke from advancing.

"I see we have company," Deathstroke said turning to see Batman.

**Have patience with all things, But, first of all with yourself.**

**Saint Francis de Sales**

Azarath woke to a throbbing headache. he groaned and got up holding his head. Around him was the team, but they were unconscious. Then he saw Psimon and everything came back. he had followed miss Martian but she brain blasted him knocking him unconscious.

"what did you do to him?" Azarath asked miss Martian.

"he was in my mind," miss Martian said, "I had to get him out."

"so your definition of dealing with trespassers is to leave them in a catatonic state?" Azarath asked her angrily, "there are other ways to deal with mind trespassers. Less brutal ways."

"and why should you care? Do you work for him or something?" miss Martian asked him wondering why he all of a sudden cared for a villain.

"I was raised as a pacifist," Azarath answered, "tell your teammates that they can do what they want. I am gone."

Azarath brought up his hood and spread his arms. a black bird appeared and enveloped him. when the Raven disappeared, so did he.

**It is our duty as men and women to proceed as though the limits of our abilities do not exist.**

**Pierre Teilhard de Chardin**

When Azarath returned to jump city a red haired teen in a purple uniform was there in their temporary HQ, a warehouse. The teen had green eyes and a friendly smile.

"Azarath!" he said and enveloped said boy in a hug, "how have you been my friend?"

Azarath pushed Wildfire off of him, "great until you ambushed me. how was tamaran?"

"Tamaran is simply incredible. Galfore prepared a feast before the trials, which I passed, with flying colors," he said proudly.

"did you win something?" shrinking violet asked him.

Wildfire smiled and brought up a spear, "a 100% Tamaranean royal spear. Galfore said that I have proven myself worthy of leading our people."

"and do you ?" fire asked him.

"Tamaran is wonderful," wildfire said, "but earth is my home. I would not trade this world for anything."

Wildfire looked around noticing someone was missing, "but where is Marina? I had hoped she would be here upon my arrival."

"she's probably too busy, or she couldn't get away from the bat," Cyborg said.

"have you tried contacting her?" Azarath asked. It wasn't like Marina to not come when one of her friends arrived.

"she didn't answer," fire said.

Azarath's eyes widened. He took to the air.

"where are you going?" shrinking violet asked him.

"to Gotham city. it's not like Marina to not answer," he said, "I am going to make sure she is all right."

He turned and flew away.

"friend wait!" Azarath looked back to see wildfire following him.

"I am coming with you," wildfire said.

Azarath nodded and flew towards Gotham. When he arrived, he didn't sense Marina anywhere, not even in Wayne manor.

"let us try happy harbor then," wildfire said.

Azarath agreed and led the way. When they arrived they saw Deathstroke, Ravager and Batman. Azarath landed close by and listened to their conversation.

"… if you had anything to do with this Deathstroke I will personally see to it that you never leave Gotham alive."

"if you cared so much about her, she wouldn't be in this mess," Ravager said angrily.

"what are you talking about?" Batman asked her.

"she left because she felt you were hardly around," Ravager answered, "she told me you were always in league business or doing who knows what with bird boy. That you don't trust her enough to go on actual missions."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Wildfire and Azarath listened.

"I don't see Marina anywhere," Azarath whispered.

"perhaps they know something about it," wildfire suggested.

Batman threw a Batarang in their direction and their cover exploded. Azarath created a bubble shield around them to protect themselves from the blast.

"it seems we have some eavesdroppers," Deathstroke said.

He took out his sword, but Ravager stopped him. she recognized them from the descriptions Marina had given her.

"Azarath am I correct?" she asked him.

Azarath nodded, "this is my friend, wildfire."

"a pleasure," wildfire said.

"who are you?" Deathstroke asked them.

"they're Marina's friends," Ravager said, "she told me about them."

Azarath raised an eyebrow. Marian made really weird friends. A half demon, a Brazilian who was still learning the English language, a half robot teen, a midget that could get smaller, an alien from another planet and now the daughter of a mercenary. Who was next? A criminal with a good side?

"what are you doing here?" Ravager asked them.

"we were looking for Marina," Azarath said.

"she promised to be there when I arrived from Tamaran," wildfire said.

Batman processed all of this. Marina had made friends without him knowing. He was going to have to ask the aliens in the league what they knew about Tamaraneans. Then there was the white robed teen. He couldn't see the top part of his face except for his dark blue eyes.

"so we all have a common goal," Deathstroke said placing his sword back.

Batman crossed his arms, his body language clear that he had no intention of working with two teens he didn't know or trust and a mercenary with a daughter. Friends with Marina or not, he didn't trust the teens. for all he knew, Ravager could be lying and this was all a trick.

_But what if it wasn't? you could lose your only chance to find Marina._

Batman hated that nagging voice because it was mostly always right.

_I am always right._

Great, now it was talking back. now what? He inwardly sighed. He was taking a big risk, but that was what his life was mostly about, taking risks.

"we have to find her," Azarath said, "I can track her telepathically, but I can only give you a general direction. The closer she is, the more accurate the location."

Azarath closed his eyes. he could feel the different minds of the country, they were weak though because he had no connection with them. instead he searched for Marina's mind. He muttered his mantra over and over.

Batman recognized the mantra from the one Marina had muttered to calm down. Well there was one piece of evidence that showed that they knew each other.

Azarath opened his eyes. he pointed towards the ocean.

"there, but she's getting farther away. We have to hurry."

Deathstroke nodded. He was only doing this for Ravager's sake. He had seen how Ravager and Marina had been having fun, gossiping and laughing like old friends. The only time he remembered seeing Ravager like this was when her mother was alive. He had wanted to make Ravager smile again. Having the girl as a friend might help bring a smile back to his daughter. If it meant working with the Bat, then so be it.

**Okay, next chapter. I was going to write the rest of the mission, but it was going to be too long, so I was too lazy to do write this. Hopefully I did a good job with Deathstroke and Ravager. If it's too OOC for your taste, then oh well. I'm still learning and I don't want to base my knowledge off of Teen Titans Slade.**

**On another note, I got puppy! It's a Chihuahua my sister named lassie. She sleeps a lot though, but maybe it's because she's less than a month old and we got her today.**

**Any who, let's see, the school year started and I am going to work on these two stories until I inspiration or I'm finished, that's wonderland and x marks the spot. The other stories will be placed on hiatus for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_... and he started running around the house like he saw a ghost!" I finished._

_Ravager laughed, "girl, where have you been all this time?"_

_I shrugged, "I haven't had this much fun since, actually I've never had this much fun in a long time."_

_Ravager threw the soda can in the trash. She had perfect aim_

"_you ready to go back to the mountain?" Ravager asked, "the storm passed already."_

_I shrugged, "I don't even think they missed me."  
"what makes you say that?" Ravager asked her._

"_every time I'm there they act like I'm not there unless they need me," I confessed._

"_then why don't you go to that team of yours in jump city?" Ravager asked me._

_I thought about it. They were the only ones who were there for me. Sure we don't have that much practice in teamwork, but we've been working on it. they have been begging for me to join them for good. We were a pretty good team. Whenever I could I would join in training or the occasional crime-stopping._

"_you know what?" I told her, "I should. The league can keep their team. I'm going to jump, and I'm staying there. If the league wants me back, they can kiss my sorry behind."_

_The door opened and a tall lean man walked inside. He tensed when he saw me._

"_Ravager, what is the meaning of this?" he asked._

"_just a friend, dad," she said._

_I looked at her when she said 'friend.' Did she really mean it? we were friends already? I looked at Deathstroke. He was different from Teen Titans Slade. He was taller, not as muscular, and way cooler. On his back was a sheath for his sword._

"_this is unbelievable," I said, "you're Deathstroke the terminator."_

"_obviously," Deathstroke said. I felt his eyes give me a once over. "you must be the girl that Sportsmaster is after. A pleasure to meet you."_

_He held out his hand. I was surprised and shocked as well. I looked at Ravager who nodded and I shook his hand._

"_a firm grip," he noted._

_My heart thumped nervously. I didn't know if it was because I was in the presence of one of the only evil characters I've ever had a crush on, or if it was because he was Deathstroke the terminator. Either way I was pretty nervous. Deathstroke looked at Ravager._

"_it was cold, rainy, and three horny guys where after her," Ravager said, "what did you want me to do? Just stand there?"_

**Love has no age, no limit; and no death.**

**John Galsworthy**

Vandal savage watched as the girl slept. Gorilla Grod placed his fingers on either side of her head, his eyes closed. He was forcing his way through her mind, although slowly. Savage didn't want any permanent damage to happen to the girl's mind. He heard her whimper as Grod went deeper through her mind.

With Psimon out of commission, the gorilla was their only option at getting in her head.

**You are always free to change your mind and choose a different future, or a different past.**

**Richard Bach**

_I watched as Deathstroke and Batman stared at each other. Batman was in front of me, defending me I guess. Then Batman attacked Deathstroke who deflected his blow. I watched, unsure of what to do. Ravager appeared at my side._

"_don't do that," I hissed._

_She motioned for me to follow her and I did. We went outside._

"_where are we going?" I asked her confused._

"_not home," a voice said. We looked up and saw Cheshire with a bunch of ninja friends._

_Ravager growled and turned to me, "go!"_

_I ran. Ninjas followed me. one grabbed my hand. Out of instinct I closed my eyes and pushed him with my free hand. When I opened my eyes, the guy was frozen solid. I slid my hand through his grasp and kept running. I felt a prick on my back. my limb felt heavy. I felt groggy._

_Jack._

_I tried to contact him, but I got no answer. Before I blacked out I felt someone pick me up and the sound of a chopper._

**The soul can split the sky in two and let the face of God shine through.**

**Edna St. Vincent Millay**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by white and doors. I looked around for Jack, and didn't find him.

"he's not here," a voice said.

I turned around to see Katrina.

"where is he?" I asked her.

"they are using a device to keep your minds separate. You won't be able to ask for his help."

The place rumbled I held on to Katrina's arm for support.

"what's going on?" I asked her.

"you're aware of the two major telepaths in the light, right?" she asked me.

"Psimon and gorilla Grod," I answered.

"Grod is in your mind. He is currently forcing his way through the barriers," Katrina said.

"why aren't you there trying to stop him?" I asked her.

"I am here to protect you and your psyche," she said nodding to a large gold door.

I heard a roar and I looked above me. a large black dragon was slammed into the invisible dome as a gorilla beat him into submission. The dragon split into two and breathed fire at him, but they had no effect.

"where are the boys?" I asked her.

She pointed to a door. It had a padlock on it with a sign saying 'DO NOT OPEN UNLESS IN EXTREME EMERGENCIES- jack.' I walked towards it. Katrina placed a hand on my shoulder.

"are you sure about this? The boys might not want to go back inside, and i doubt Jack will be happy when he finds out."

I nodded and turned the knob. Four boys appeared, all of them looked exactly lke Jack except for their eyes. Mack had brown eyes, Zack had green eyes, Hank had grey eyes, and Bob had red eyes.

"wohooo! Party time!" Mack said.

Katrina groaned.

"listen guys," I said, "I only let you guys out for one reason."

"and that vould be?" Zack asked.

"we have an intruder in my head."

"and we should care because?" Hank asked.

"if he gets through that door you guys will disappear, forever," I said.

"forever?" bob repeated.

I nodded. The boys looked at each other fearfully.

"I don't want to go bye bye!" bob cried.

Mack looked at bob, the others and then at me, "well what do you want us to do?"

"keep Grod busy, do anything you can to stop him from getting through that dome," Katrina answered.

They nodded and jumped going through the dome and creating ripples as they did.

Katrina moved in front of me. a door opened and and millions of soldiers walked out in perfect formation. A group of dragons flew out. the dome ripples as each figure walked out.

Grod slammed his fists into the dome creating ripples. He made an opening.

"Katrina," I said walking backwards.

"just stay behind me," she said. Her sword was out ready to use. Grod forced his way through the dome. Katrina backed away.

"your defenses are strong," he said, "for someone of your capability, I'm impressed."

Hank rammed into the gorilla followed by his brothers. Zack covered his eyes saying something in Russian. It mustn't have been nice because Mack slapped him and said, "zack, there are ladies here."

Grod roared, "I have no time for children."

"did he just-" I asked looking at Katrina.

"yes, yes he did," she answered backing away.

"were not kids!" the all said in unison.

Mack took out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and threw it. the room became checkered. I looked up to see Grod chasing the boys upside down. Zack stuck out his tongue and jumped, turning in the air to land upright.

"hey!" he cried. The gorilla looked up and his face was that of confusion. He fell flat on his back. the boys jumped and landed upright.

Grod was knocked out.

"I say we mess with his head," Hank said.

"I say ve beat him to submission," Zack said.

"can you just get him out of my head?" Marina interrupted.

Bob jumped on gorilla Grod's belly jumping on it as if it were a trampoline.

"hold on," Mack said, "I know. Let's take to… the room."

The boys gasped dramatically.

"but the room is forbidden. It drives people crazy. No one has ever come back sane," bob said.

"exactomondo," Mack said, "this guy needs to know why you never go uninvited into someone's head especially this one."

"yeah!" they said and they all carried Grod, who became magically tied. Bob knocked him out with a baseball bat, don't ask.

Katrina sheathed her sword.

"I feel bad for him," she said.

"yeah," I agreed, "maybe he will be partially sane once the boys are through with him."

There was a scream. Then came the cheers, then a sound of disappointment before they all came trudging back.

"monkey went bye bye," bob said sadly.

Hank stretched and yawned, "okey doke, I'm tired."

Katrina raised an eyebrow confused. the boys walked back through the door.

"next time there's an intruder, you'll tell us right?" bob asked.

"of course," I promised ruffling his hair. bob laughed and closed the door behind him.

**The energy of the mind is the essence of life.**

**Aristotle**

"they're everywhere," Grod said his knees close to his chest, "make them go away. MAKE THEM GO AWAY! OH MY GAWD THEY'RE ON THE ROOF!"

Vandal savage watched as the gorilla was taken away. The girl turned in her sleep, but didn't wake up. he scowled in anger. The girl was being difficult. Sure gorilla Grod managed to get deeper in her mind than Psimon, but he came out more insane than Psimon. He had hoped that separating the girl from the boy would give him some answers.

He growled and walked away. He was going to have to do things the hard way then.

"perhaps I can help," a voice said.

Savage turned to see a man wearing a blue and black robe. He looked ageless, his face radiating that beauty that came with timelessness. His eyes where blue.

"and you are?" savage asked.

"this is an old acquaintance of mine," queen bee said, "Ryoka. A telepath who has had more experience in this sort of thing than the gorilla or Psimon."

"What else can you?" savage asked him.

"I can project memories for all to see," Ryoka answered.

Savage smiled and gave him permission to proceed.

**Jason Todd: Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because... Because he took me away from you.**

**Come on bats, Jason looked up to you, the least you could do is avenge his death. You can always say it was self-defense or something.**

"how much closer?" Batman asked Azarath who closed his eyes.

He was silent for a moment before responding.

"there," he pointed to a canyon.

Although he could pin point her location, Azarath could field shielding around Marina's mind. Batman and Deathstroke landed their planes and got out.

Azarath landed in front of them he walked to a spot, one hand to his temple, the other hovering over the ground.

He heard laughter, and a scream of panic and fear. It wasn't said out loud, but it came from someone's mind. He probed deeper. Whoever it was they had a powerful mind, but he sensed insanity. He managed to get a good location of where Marina was at.

"she's two floors below us," he said, "but you'll have to hurry. there's shielding around her. I can barely sense her, but she's there."

Azarath nodded at wildfire who created a hole in the ground. Azarath used his magic to move it without causing any noise.

Deathstroke observed the teens taking in their body language and abilities should he have to fight them in the future. Batman also did the same.

They all landed softly in the dark room, but as soon as they landed, they were surrounded by soldiers pointing guns at them.

"if you had anything to do with this boy," Deathstroke threatened Azarath.

Azarath cast a side glare, "they have shielded their minds. I could not detect them even if I tried."

"do we fight?" wildfire asked.

Deathstroke took out his sword as did Ravager.

"you three distract them," Batman said looking at the assassins and wildfire. "you and I are going to find her."

Azarath nodded in answer. Batman brought a hand to his belt slowly and threw a smoke bomb. Azarath flew alongside Batman he led him through the halls following the map he had gotten from the telepath he had sensed. When they turned a corner they were met with more soldiers.

Batman moved to a fighting stance, but Azarath moved before him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The soldiers were blasted away as was the door they guarded. Batman did a quick check on the soldiers to find them… sleeping?

He followed the boy to a hall. Doors where lined up. Azarath closed his eyes, searching for Marina, and that was all he remembered before he was met with a sweet voice speaking in his mind.

_Kill the bat._

The voice was so sweet, like an angel's.

Batman watched as the boy's face went black and his eyes unblinking. He turned to Batman and blasted Batman against the wall. Batman narrowed his eyes. he recognized the signs. The boy was being controlled. He struggled against his bonds as a black sword hovered above his chest.

"Azarath!"

Batman and Azarath turned to see a blur of red and purple knock Azarath against the floor.

The black energy disappeared. Wildfire got up, holding Azarath by the front of his cloak. Azarath blinked, his eyes focusing on wildfire.

"what happened?" he asked as wildfire let him go.

"you were being controlled, by queen bee," Batman said.

"what?" Azarath asked confused as he held his head disoriented.

"queen bee has the ability to control men," Batman said.

"that wasn't queen bee," Azarath muttered.

"where is the girl?" Deathstroke asked him.

Azarath didn't answer as he held his head in pain. He needed to get that voice out of his head however beautiful it may be. he had to. He felt the magic of the words become stronger as they told him to attack his friends.

"no," he muttered, "get out of my head."

_Come now, boy. Do as I say and attack your friends._

"you don't control me," he said.

_Insolent boy, you will pay for that!_

Azarath looked up to see wildfire helped him up.

"friend?" he questioned.

Azarath pushed him away as he held his head. He groaned again as he doubled over.

"get out of my head!" black energy erupted from his body. they dodged it to avoid getting hit.

When he managed to calm down enough, he was breathing hard as if he was fighting a long battle.

"we have to hurry," Azarath said.

He now knew who it was. He had hoped the monks of Azarath had sent him to another dimension, an alternate universe where he can be held. He had hoped that was the last time he'd have to set eyes on him. why was he here of all places?

"Azarath?" Ravager asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"wildfire blast us through the second level," he ordered. "we need to get Marina out of here before it's too late."

The group was surprised by his order, but wildfire did as told. He blasted a hole. Azarath no longer cared that they were supposed to be covert. If he had known that _he _was there, he would have come with more help.

"what's wrong?" Ravager asked.

"an old enemy."

**Okay, not really sure about this one.**

**Jack: yeah because you've been working on too many things at once.**

**Me: shut up Jack. And where have you been?**

**Jack: nowhere.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katrina and I saw a figure appear. He wore blue robes. He had black hair. it was his face that I noticed. It was beautiful. Timeless, ageless, perfect. Dangerous.

A blue wave slammed into the invisible dome creating ripples. My head started to hurt and I kneeled down in pain.

I saw him attack the dome.

"he's breaking through!" Katrina said taking out her sword.

The dome rippled and disappeared. Katrina growled and rushed at him, but her sword went through his body as if it was nothing. The man raised his hand and struck Katrina sending her into the boy's door breaking it. she disappeared.

"Katrina!" I cried.

"I was expecting more of a fight coming from the girl who turned Grod and Psimon insane," he said.

He walked towards me and I backed away. I closed my eyes, I didn't want him here, but I could feel he was strong. He was stronger than Psimon or gorilla Grod. There was no way I could get him out.

He grabbed me and lifted me up to his eye level. My heart pounded and my eyes where wide with fear. What was he going to do with me? i didn't know and I was scared.

"look at you," he said, "you're nothing but a child.'

He cocked his head and studied me, "yet you have been through so much. Interesting. Let's find out what exactly happened shall we?"

The doors opened and we walked in. inside was my room. posters of Batman and the Justice League filled the walls. The Teen Titans were also there, but the largest poster o far was of Red X and the red hood.

Around the room, different colored orbs floated around. The man stretched his hand and touched a blue one. the scene changed.

It was the cafeteria at school. everyone was finding a seat near there friends. Then there was me. I was sitting in a table by myself. I was picking my food eating it halfheartedly.

"you never quite fit in did you?" he asked.

"what would you know?" I asked him angrily.

"I would know quite a bit about it, Marina," he said, "as a child I was always treated as an outcast, even among my family. they treated me like-"

"like you where the plague" I finished. I knew all too well how that felt. I feel it every day, even here.

"they never will understand," he said, "we are different, that is how we were made. They could never understand that."

He let go of the orb and touched another.

It was brighter showing it was a newer memory. I was looking at Batman who was typing away at the Batcomputer.

_Watcha up to?_

_He didn't answer._

_Bats, you said you'd help me train._

"_I'm busy."_

"_but you promised."_

"ah," he said, "being let down by your idol."

I hugged myself, "he never trusts me. he says I'm too inexperienced or that I will never survive out it the hero world. how can I if he never lets me try out my abilities for real? Experience is better than training."

I stopped to see him taking all of this in.

"why do you even care?" I asked him.

"because I see myself in you, Marina," he said, "I see a girl who is scared of rejection and yearns for acceptance in a world where everyone thinks she's a freak, even in a world of freaks."

"I'm not a freak," I said.

"that's how they all view you," he said, "but you can make them say otherwise. With your abilities you can make your tormentors leave you alone."

I shook my head, "I want to be accepted. Not feared. I'll still be an outcast."

"they will never understand you! you're nothing but another hero to them! you mean nothing to them. Batman won't let you out in the world. you will never be accepted in the Justice League. They will never see you as an equal. All they'll see is a girl who somehow got powers and now thinks herself a hero!"

I shook my head, tears coming down. I didn't want to listen anymore, but inside, I knew he was right. The league will never accept me, not now, not ever.

"you're not a hero," he said, "you don't belong here. you never belonged anywhere. Like me, no matter where you go or what you do, you'll always be an outcast. Join me. together we could destroy the Justice League. With your knowledge the power of the Light, we will be unstoppable."

"no," I said, "I'm not like that. I won't be a part of the Justice League's destruction. I want to be accepted, not feared."

He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, I flinched knowing what was to come, but he then doubled over in pain. Behind him the red hood stood pointing a gun at him.

"step away from the girl, intruder," he said. I ran to Jason standing behind him.

"I see you have more defenses," he said and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not the only one," Jason said, "but I am the most dangerous one."

He fired again. I covered my ears with each shot.

The man took a step back with each bullet. His eyes screamed murder. Then he screamed in pain and his form flickered.

"was that you?" I asked him.

"someone's attacking him from the outside," Jason said, "stay put."

He rushed at the man kicking him in the head. He lifted him up, brought his chest to his knee and his elbow to his back. the man grunted in pain.

"you will never be like them," he said, "no matter how hard you try, you'll always be an outcast. Remember that!"

His form disappeared and Jason relaxed. He placed his gun back in its holder.

"you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. He held out his hand, which I took and he led me out of the room. I assessed the destruction. The dome was already rebuilding itself as where the broken doors.

"Katrina?" I asked him, wondering where she was.

"it's my turn now," he said simply, "and it's time for you to wake up."

**Cabbage: a familiar kitchen-garden vegetable about as large and wise as a man's head.**

**Ambrose Bierce**

**Notice how they didn't say woman.**

When I opened my eyes I saw Azarath. I pulled him into a hug.

"azar," I breathed.

"how do you feel?" he asked me.

"fine," I said not looking into his eyes. I saw Ravager and Deathstroke.

"you came to help me?" I asked her.

"you're my friend, Marina," she said, "my only friend, I wasn't about to lose my only friend after I just met her."

I looked at Deathstroke. "thanks," I said shyly.

He nodded.

"friend!" a blur of red and purple attacked me.

"wildfire," I said hugging him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you return."

"I understand," he said.

Then I saw Batman. I didn't look at him remembering my conversation with the intruder, Ryoka as I later found out. speaking of which, I saw him knocked out with rubble surrounding him.

"can we go home?" I asked my friends.

Azarath nodded.

"I'll take you back to the cave, " Batman said.

"I'm not going back," I told him.

"you don't know what you're talking about," Batman said sternly.

I saw wildfire tense.

"maybe not before, but now," I said, "I know what I'm talking about. I know exactly where I belong. And that's with my friends. They actually helped me train when you wouldn't. they trust me. you never trusted me. not now, not ever."

I turned away from him and stood next to Azarath and wildfire.

"I hope I see you again, Ravager, and you too Deathstroke," I said.

Ravager nodded and I brought her into a hug and placed something in her hand.

"don't show the bat," I whispered.

She smiled, "see you."

"good bye, Batman," I said turning to face him.

Azarath used his magic to envelop us in a black bird. I felt the bird transport us back to jump city, feeling like I just stepped off a zeta tube.

"Marina!" my friends said hugging me.

"we thought you'd be with the bat," Cyborg said.

"not anymore," I said.

"wait," shrinking violet said, "so you're staying? Forever?"

I nodded and turned to Cyborg, "call queen Perdita, tell her we can start the tower's construction."

"sure thing Marina," he said.

"don't call me Marina anymore," I told them, "I was Marina before this. After the events that happened, I don't think I want to be known as something of the past. I'm not going home, and the Justice League will never be able to truly help me. this is where I belong. Surrounded by my best friends, people who can trust me. we'll be a team.

"together we'll make a team. A team of heroes like us. who the Justice League will never accept into their little clubhouse. We'll stand together because we're a family. the Justice League just see each other as partners, but us, we became a family in the last few months. That's what makes us stronger than the Justice League. We created that bond, and nothing will ever break that bond."

"so what should we call you?" fire asked.

"call me, Ice."

**So before anyone gets confused.**

**Marina's talk with Ryoka made her rethink her friendships. He is right in pointing out how the Justice League will never really accept her. After sixteen years of being rejected and put down, she decided enough was enough. she wants to prove Ryoka wrong by showing how she can be accepted and integrated in a team. **

**I mention queen Perdita because she learned of Cyborg's aid in stopping her uncle and offered him anything he wanted. He decided to put it on hold. Now they will ask her to help them build their own headquarters.**

**Bats isn't going to be too happy now that Marina left him. he is going totry and get her to reconsider, but Marina is like most sixteen year old American teens. stubborn. She isn't going back, not even for her childhood crush.**

**Jack: someone's a little stubborn. What about me?**

**You'll come out next chapter, don't worry. God, so impatient.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the second part of Wonderland. The chapters will mostly revolve around Marina and her friends. Their missions will be loosely based on the Teen Titans episodes. I'm not sure how much of young justice I want to put in, but they will appear for the first part and not so much in the second part.**

**I won't go too much into how they met, but I might write a separate side story if I feel like it.**

**1)** **jlanimated fanart/fernando/Tarjeta%2011% **

**This goes to that wonderful guest. I'm pretty sure it's pretty obvious that the story has an OC in it you just have to read the summary. after all, there is no Marina or Jack in young justice. If you're going to say something, at least make it smart. Now let's see, I count that as a flame so-**

**COOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSS!**

**FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS THAT HAVE LIKED THIS STORY THROUGH IT'S WHOLE 14 CHAPTERS OF LIFE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS AND I DON'T CARE!**

**HERE'S TO YOU:**

**randomkitty101**

**dainaga1**

**KrystalArtGirl**

**Anon who despite having really long reviews actually makes me think about heroes in general and has given me a great idea for my Teen Titans story!**

**YoungJustice4ev3r**

**Beachlover470**

**And to all those others who have favorited and followed and stuck along with my writing**

**Actually now that I look back, my writing has changed. My previous OCs have been kinda mary sue-ish, but now, not any more. I'm so proud! Now I hardly use OCs in my stories, except for this one, but it's a well-loved story and I have no intention on stopping**

**Jack: no matter what she says or thinks, shape shifter15 doesn't own anything that belongs to the dc universe.**

**Me: thanks for ruining my dreams, Jack.**

Jack packed his suitcase and placed it by the window. Marina had told him of what had happened and frankly he wasn't surprised. He was surprised that it took so long to happen. he had seen it coming. He had seen how Marina was unhappy with the team and the Justice League. He didn't say anything on the matter though. He didn't like influencing her decisions, but he had voiced his opinion more than once.

On a separate suitcase he packed Marina's things. The bat still hadn't come back and Alfred was doing groceries so he was by himself in the manor. he packed her books and spare clothes.

When he returned to his room he found Azarath waiting for him.

"ready?" he asked him.

Jack nodded. Azarath took hold of one suitcase and Jack took hold of the other. A black bird of black energy enveloped them and they disappeared without a trace leaving nothing but empty wardrobes.

**Enthusiasm for a cause sometimes warps judgment.**

**William Howard Taft**

When the energy disappeared they were in an apartment. It was large considering that there were at least seven other people in the room.

"Jack!" Marina said hugging him.

He greeted her and returned her hug. he sensed that her guardian had changed to Jason Todd. He wasn't fond of Jason, but he also knew Jason took his job seriously.

The rest of the team greeted him as well.

Fire walked into the room from the kitchen from which a delicious smell emitted from.

"Jack," she greeted, "I hope you are hungry, I made lunch."

"so that's what smells so good," Cyborg said making his way to the kitchen.

He nodded and smiled a thank you.

"don't you dare hog all the food Vic!" shrinking violet said running into the kitchen after Cyborg.

Marina laughed at her friends' antics. Jack listened to the sound. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh so carefree and happily. He smiled.

_Can we talk? In private?_

Marina nodded and they both walked to the roof. No one paid them much attention in the halls.

**Some folks can look so busy doing nothing that they seem indispensable.**

**Kin Hubbard**

_You know that they will eventually find you here._

Marina shrugged, _let them. I'm not going back and there's no way they are making me go back._

_Is this what you want? What you really want?_

_Yes. Whenever I'm with them I feel like I'm wanted. They don't care that I'm from another universe or that I'm the youngest. They see me for me. with the Team I didn't feel that way. I felt awkward there._

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, _then I will support you no matter what._

_Really?_

_You do consider me your brother, do you not? And brothers always support their younger sisters regardless of the consequences._

_Thanks Jack_

I hugged him tightly.

_You wanna see my costume?_

Jack raised an eyebrow and followed Marina to the apartment. She led him to one of the rooms and took out a small suitcase. He opened it up to reveal a blue and white costume (**1 yeah, too lazy to describe it).**

"I asked Mr. fox if he could make me one and he said yes," she said excited.

Jack couldn't help but think how much like a kid she sounded. she sounded like a kid on Christmas morning. He was happy that she was finally accepted.

**I mean, I talk about being Jewish a lot. It's funny because I do think of myself as Jewish ethnically, but I'm not religious at all. I have no religion.**

**Sarah Silverman**

The apartment the group was staying in was in the shadier parts of jump city, meaning they could be a group of highly trained assassins and the landlord wouldn't care as long as they didn't cause any trouble. The other guests didn't look up when a girl with black wings walked by, or if the strange red head boy was found drinking mustard. They were quite used to it, some even wondered if mustard could really be drunk. For them this was a daily occurrence. After all, they could be like those H.I.V.E five kids down the hall.

Everyone had their secrets and they all kept them secret, but every once in a while, rarely though, a hero, a bat and his bird to be exact, arrived looking for one of the residents. Then it was every man for himself.

Thankfully, the bat came through the window and at night. Inside the apartment, eight teens slept peacefully. The Thanagarian girl slept in the couch, her back to them. there was a Brazilian girl sleeping in a sleeping bag near a black haired girl. the robot teen, victor stone stood against the wall, upon closer inspection they found his eyes where closed, and sleeping soundly.

In the pull out bed, was the white haired teen asleep, a book on his stomach. On the opposite side of the bed was a red haired boy, wildfire, he was asleep and snoring softly.

They crept slowly into the bedroom. Marina was sleeping soundly with Jack. They walked towards her, but as soon as they were closed enough, her eyes snapped open. The dynamic duo froze. Marina looked around and her eyes stopped on Batman and Robin. Jack woke as well noticing that Marina had woken. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"what are you doing here?" she hissed angrily.

"we need to talk," Batman said.

"no we don't," she said crossing her arms, "and I would prefer if you left. You're trespassing."

"Marina," Robin said, "you can't be serious about this."

Marina turned to him, "listen here, boy wonder, I am very serious. I am sick of being an outcast. You'll never really let me be a part of the team because you don't trust me enough to fight in the field. At least here I have that."

"if this is about Zatanna-"

"this isn't about Zatanna," Marina said, "I'm over Zatanna, I'm over the team, and I'm over you. I can't believe I ever thought you were cool. My friends and ii would get into arguments about why Batman is better than Superman. Now, I should've just stuck with Marvel."

"You can't stay here," Batman said.

"oh I can't?" Marina asked, "and what right do you have over me huh? You're not my dad. The only figure of authority I always listen without question is my dad, and you're not my dad."

_That was a low blow._

_See if I care. You don't see Jason fighting clean_

_**She's right you know.**_

_Shut up Todd and get back to your post._

"is everything al…" Hawkgirl asked opening the door. She saw Batman and Robin and her hand immediately flew to her side where her hammer was, "what are they doing here?"

Behind her the rest of the teens stood, ready for a fight.

"they were just leaving," she said, "weren't you?"

both Batman and Marina glared at each other before Batman left. Robin followed, but looked back at Marina, who looked away. he caught the eye of Hawkgirl who glared after him. she sat by Marina and pulled her into a hug. Jack didn't look at him in the eye, but he didn't need to see him to know Jack was angry with him.

"will you leave or do we have to do it for you?" Azarath asked angrily.

"I'm not a kid, Robin," Marina said, "I know how to take of myself."

**they'll be back, don't worry, but it won't be soon. Next chapter will be the Titan's debut. Not Teen Titans, just Titans. Most of part two will take place in the time skip. **

**So, any questions? Comments?**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to welcome the new member of our family, Zorro, who is now officially my dog's playmate.**

**He's a dog, by the way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**. Hurricane Ingrid and Manuel are, or where depending since I started on Tuesday, any who, I have family in Mexico where the hurricanes are at their worst. My mom can't contact my grandfather in michoacan, and my cousin is in Morelia. According to what I heard, the town, three towns over is already completely flooded, as in only the rooftops can be seen. My aunt's mom had to leave two little lambs because they were slowing them down. It's really bad over there.**

***UPDATE***

**It stopped raining and it never reached my grandparents. Water level is going down. I feel bad for the people who live in the adobe houses because since it's basically mud, there's nothing left.**

**Let's hope that everyone in Mexico can recover from this.**

**Debut**

"you ready guys?" ice asked as she put on her costume.

"aren't we always?" Hawkgirl asked as she adjusted her helmet. They weren't going to ask where she got nth metal. Hawkgirl had a way with words… and fists.

Wildfire couldn't help but admire her. She was fierce, strong and loyal. Qualities that made her a worthy friend and ally in a battle. When he was younger he would always hear of how fierce the Thanagarians where, and to have an actual Thanagarian on the team was a dream come true.

You got anything for us Cy?" ice asked as she adjusted her gloves.

Cyborg was silent for a moment as he scanned the jump city police department's radio frequency.

"there's a robbery going on in main street and there's a shooting in Harvard avenue," he answered.

"you'd think with a name like Harvard that place would be the safest," shrinking violet said.

Ice giggled.

"what?"

"Harvard," she said with an accent,** ya'll know what kind of accent I'm talking about. The one that makes it sound like havad**.

"let us go then," fire said, "I am excited to kick butt!"

"okay," ice said, "we'll split into two groups. Hawkgirl, Azarath, Cyborg, and wildfire will go to the shooting. The rest of us will go to the robbery."

Wildfire felt a sort of happiness when he heard Hawkgirl was in the same group.

"if we run into more trouble, you know what to do right?" ice asked making sure before they split up.

They nodded and held up their communicators. With shrinking violet and Cyborg working on the technology, they were unstoppable. Queen Perdita was coming next week to meet them and with her financial aid they will soon be able to add advanced technology into the tower. since they couldn't exactly get the league's holographic tech, shrinking violet oversaw the building.

Cyborg and his team went to their car, which ice had nicknamed the t-car. ice, fire, and shrinking violet went on foot. Main street wasn't that far from the hotel.

Ice would've wanted Azarath on her team, but on a shootout it was better for the more bullet proof of the team to check it out. she saw wildfire glance at Hawkgirl nervously. So wildfire liked Hawkgirl? That was so cute.

**The universe seems neither benign nor hostile, merely indifferent.**

**Carl Sagan**

Ice took a deep breath. This was her first time out in the field and she was pretty nervous.

"key to this is to calm down," shrinking violet said.

Ice nodded and took a deep breath. She looked at fire who nodded and they both jumped down from the roof. Ice extended her arm and shot ice out of her palm. Her feet landed on the ice, the ice skates activating on impact. On her shoulder was shrinking violet.

"ya'll know the plan?" she asked them.

"I am going to block their path," fire said.

"I'm taking care of the ones outside of the bank."

"and I'm stopping the ones inside," ice said already forming a snowball.

Ice skid to a stop and shrinking violet jumped down from ice's shoulder. fire landed, the emerald fire around her body extinguishing.

"who're you three?" a police officer asked.

"depends," shrinking violet said placing a hand on her hip.

"how many?" ice asked.

"four inside the vault. They have hostages as well."

Ice's heart pounded with a faster pace. Hostages. Just her luck for her debut to involve hostages. Ice looked at shrinking violet and fire.

"okay," she breathed out, "we're going to have to get the thugs away from the hostages. Fire, can you create a fire inside the building to draw out the thugs where I can freeze the guys, they'll no doubt leave the hostages inside. Vy, can you release the hostages?"

The teen nodded.

"hold on," the officer said, "I can't just let you go in there."

"if we were the bat would you let him in?" ice asked.

The officer didn't answer. Ice didn't need him to answer. They always let the Justice League do whatever they wanted. No wonder Godfrey Gordon dedicated his whole time to making them look bad.

"that's what I thought," ice said, "okay fire, work your magic."

Fire raised her arms. her body was engulfed in flames causing the officer to jump in surprise. Ice took a few steps back when the temperature increased around fire. Inside the building there was a greenish glow and muffled screams of fear. Ice got in position as did the police officers (they were told of the plan).

"get ready," ice said. Shrinking violet tensed into a fighting pose. The thugs ran out, mouths covered with their elbows. Ice took that opportunity to freeze the ground causing the unsuspecting thugs to slip and fall. The lucky ones gained their balance but they were taking out by shrinking violet who hurried to the building.

Fire lowered her arms and the fire disappeared. Sweat poured down her brow and she was breathing heavily.

"I have never tried controlling the _fogo_ from so far," she said, "I am, how do say? Surprised I think?

Ice smiled, "what do you mean? That was incredible. Come on let's go check on the hostages."

The civilians where a little shaken, but otherwise unhurt. The fire had scared them, and fire had apologized for the scare but swore the fire wouldn't hurt them. some of the ex hostages simply ignored fire.

Ice placed a tentative hand on fire's shoulder, "don't let them get to you. it's your first actual mission, not everyone is going to be happy about the new heroes being 'colored'"

Not everyone was angry though, a boy was actually exited.

"can you really make fire green?" he asked excited.

Fire looked at ice who nodded and she curled her hand into a fist and emerald fire appeared.

"does it burn?" he asked.

"no, you want to see?" fire asked him.

The boy slowly touched the fire. It danced to his fingers.

"cool!" he said watching his hand in amazement. The fire disappeared.

"betcha Superman can't do that," ice said kneeling down to the boy's level.

"you know Superman?" he asked, other kids coming closer.

"I worked with him for a little bit, I was mostly with Batman," ice said.

"Batman?" they all repeated in awe.

"you wanna see a real Batarang?" ice asked them.

The kids nodded, their parents coming closer to see what all the fuss was about. Ice took out a Batarang she had taken from the Batcave. She let the kids hold it. they all stared in awe at being able to hold such an amazing weapon.

"ice," shrinking violet called, "we got to go."

Ice nodded and pocketed the Batarang. She waved goodbye to the kids who waved back. before she left. She concentrated and threw a blast of snow in the air causing it to snow lightly on the kids who started to play in the snow.

**Why do you have to be a nonconformist like everybody else?**

**James Thurber**

"_move over Justice League. There're new heroes in town. These where the headlines on every newspaper headline in jump city. a new group of heroes calling themselves the Titans have surfaced. They have already bought a small island near the coast of jump city where they plan on building their own headquarters…"_

Batman was watching the news the next day along with Robin. He had to stop Marina before she made a big mistake. She was inexperienced and he doubted the team will last long without getting killed.

He was surprised though at the good press coverage the Titans where getting. Godfrey Gordon even praised them for not appearing out of the blue. Not only that, someone had leaked that queen Perdita of Vlativa was helping fund the tower's construction.

"we have to stop this," Batman said turning off the television.

"why? Seems to me she's doing a pretty good job," Robin said.

"she's young and inexperienced with the role of a hero," Batman argued.

"that's not what Azarath said," Robin countered, "he said that Marina was learning quickly from the more experienced heroes in the Titans. They even went on a few small missions to see how well they work together."

Batman looked at Robin.

"it was in Bialya we were bored and we struck up a conversation, but he only referred to Marina as 'Ice.'"

Robin looked at Batman, "Bruce, the only reason she left was because you didn't trust her enough. if you force her back, she's going to hate you, and trust me when I say that she can hold a grudge for a long time."

Batman didn't answer. He wanted to change her mind, but he knew that Robin was right. Marina would probably only threaten him to leave jump city. Robin left him. Bruce put on the cowl and headed to the bat mobile. The tires had been replaced with ones, it was getting harder to properly stop the bat mobile during high speed chases.

**Last night I dreamt I ate a ten pound marshmallow. When I woke up the pillow was gone.**

**Tommy Cooper**

**I had a dream I was hugging Deathstroke. True story.**

"I think it went pretty well for our first time out on the field," ice said.

"good job for your first first as leader," Hawkgirl said and fake sobbed, "I am so proud!"

_Good night out, huh?_

_The best. A few people where a little miffed at the whole lure them out with fire plan, but it was the best I could come up with._

_I understand. _Jack placed an arm on Marina's shoulder, _you weren't expecting hostages, but in order to be a good leader you have to take into account everything and make your plans flexible enough to change at a moment's notice._

Marina looked at the Titans. Cyborg was currently teaching wildfire how to play black ops. Hawkgirl was giving wildfire tips on what to do. She did after all beat the game.

_You should've seen us, Jack. We were amazing. Cyborg was great in his part of the mission. I think we did great._

_You did. I was watching the news. One of the news anchors wondered what the league was going to do._

_Nothing I hope. Jump city, is now our city. if they don't want other heroes in their cities, why should they be in ours. If they show up here, I'll tell them to get out. jump city is our city._

_When is queen Perdita coming?_

_Next week. that's when we're starting the tower's construction._

_Do you know it will look like?_

_I have a few ideas._

_It will look like the original? _Jack raised an eyebrow.

_Maybe, but it's going to have more high-tech. like holograms. Shrinking violet has some experience with that being from the 31__st__ century and all._

**Okay, this looks like a good stopping point.**

**Aaarghhhh why does cartoon network do this to me. I just saw Batman the brave and the bold, mitefall. First young justice, then btbatb, then gltas, what's next? Are you going to cancel beware the Batman too?**

**Yeah, I know I'm late, but I can't exactly afford cable so have to make due with the internet, speaking of which, does any one know of a good website where I can watch under the red hood for free?**

**Next chapter will be after the tower is built.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The first part revolves around my beliefs. I think I have mentioned that I am Hispanic, a first generation American. I was raised with catholic beliefs, so don't judge. I wanted the Titans to get to know Ice's religion, which is also Catholicism.**

**So yeah, if you don't like it you can skip to the second part.**

**December 12 1531**

The tower's construction was delayed until after new year's since it was the holidays. On December 12, Ice decided to show her friends a little tradition from home. She led them through the streets of Mexico city until they reached the Basilica.

"friend Ice," wildfire started, "what is this festival you wanted to show us?"

"it's only the biggest festival in all of Mexico, next to Christmas. It's when we celebrate the day of the lady of Guadalupe."

"and who is she?" Hawkgirl asked.

Ice led them to a restaurant nearby where they sat down.

"you see," she started, "back in about 1500, when Spain still controlled Mexico there was an Amerindian convert named Juan Diego. He was going to Mexico city because his uncle was sick."

"what did he have?" fire asked.

Ice shrugged, "I have no idea, probably a cold or flu. He was passing a hill called Tepeyac when he heard singing. He walked towards the sound and an Indian girl appeared. she was glowing and was dressed in the most beautiful clothes. Juan Diego believed in god and he knew who the girl was."

"but how would he know?" Azarath asked, "you said that your God has never been seen."

"he just knew," Ice said, "the girl asked him where he was going and he told her. Then the virgin told him to go to the city and tell the priest to build a church on the hill. Juan Diego did as he was told. The father however did not believe him. he went back to his village to find that his uncle had gotten worse. He stayed home that day.

"the next day he went back through the same path and the virgin appeared again and asked him where he had been. He told her that the father had refused. The virgin sent him back, but Juan Diego told her that his uncle was very ill. The virgin told him not to worry because she would see to it that he would get better.

"this time, when Juan Diego told him about the virgin's request, the father asked for a sign. Juan Diego returned and the virgin told him to go over the hill and pick some roses to take to the priest. Now keep in mind that it was winter and no roses grew on that hill.

"when Juan Diego returned he showed the priest the roses which he carried in his tunic. When Juan Diego showed the priest the roses, he kneeled to the ground because there on his tunic was the image of the lady of Guadalupe."

_So you can memorize that legend but not school work. how does that make any sense?_

_I memorize things that are easy to memorize. Plus I've heard this legend all my childhood._

"wow," Cyborg said.

"I heard of that legend," shrinking violet said, "I always wanted to see the image."

"don't they have it in the 31st century?" Ice asked.

Shrinking violet shook her head, "it's been lost for centuries ever since the great war."

"_algo de comer?"_ a waiter asked them.

"_si,"_Ice said, "_tiene enchiladas estilo michocan? Entonces quiero seis enchiladas. _What would do you guys want?"

"um… what do they have?"

"_que es lo que tiene?" _Ice asked.

The waiter listed off the different foods they had.

Ice explained to the what each had, having been familiar with Mexican cuisine, especially homemade cuisine.

They ended up ordering tamales at Ice's suggestion "to introduce them to the wonderful that Mexico has."

**I want my food dead. Not sick, not dying, dead.**

**Oscar Wilde**

**And cooked. I don't want it raw either.**

When they finished, Ice told them to wait outside while she paid for the food. When she was done she bumped into a boy about her age. He wore a bandana around his neck and wore a blue shirt and pants.

"sorry," Ice apologized.

"it's okay," he said in perfect English, "I should have watched where I was going. I'm Fernando."

"Ice. well," Ice said, "see you."

"wait, _senorita_," he said.

Ice turned, "yeah?"

"aren't you that hero from jump city?" he asked.

"yeah how did you know?" she asked.

"it was all over the news, plus my cousin was one of the hostages," he said.

Well who would've thought of that?

_Almost a coincidence._

_Always the suspicious one. can't yo ever take things easy. It's the 12__th__ of December. What's going to happen on such an important day?_

_Well…_

_Never mind._

"listen," he said, "if you need someone to show you and your friends the sights, tell me. you know what? I'll even give you my phone number. it's the main phone. Just ask for Fernando Gonzales."

"sure," Ice said, "I'll see if I can."

Ice tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she walked outside. The guy was cute. Very cute. Azarath noticed this more and he couldn't help but feel a little irritated. He wished it was him who made her blush. He had seen and heard her conversation with Fernando.

_I believe someone is a little jealous._

_I am not jealous. I do not need to feel jealous. I don't get jealous._

_Of course you don't, but if you do get together with her; hurt her and I'll make sure you feel ten times worse._

Azarath nodded, but he didn't think he could ever get Ice to notice him. he was too quiet, too reserved. She was happy and his complete opposite. Plus she was the leader. Technically, she was off limits.

When the Titans asked her about this, she waved it off and led them to the basilica. Many people had gathered around the basilica waiting to get in.

"all these people are here? for one celebration?" Cyborg asked.

"to us it's a really important day," Ice said.

Once they all walked inside, Ice led them to the tunic. Many people where gathered around it.

"do you know how old it is?" Ice asked them, when they shook their head she answered, "500 years old, and it has not been ruined by time."

"but that is impossible,' wildfire said, "earth garments have not lasted for so long."

"yet this one has," Ice said.

**Fettucini alfredo is macaroni and cheese for adults.**

**Mitch Hedberg**

**Lucy's bed and breakfast**

Lucy's was perhaps the only known neutral inn/café/restaurant in the whole western hemisphere. Many people came to Lucy's to relax and not have to worry about the assassin next to you pull out a sword to stab you. this was where the Titans had been staying until their tower was completed. They were on the second floor across from some some mobster on vacation and next door to Ra's al Ghul.

Ice woke up this fine morning to go downstairs for breakfast. She yawned and sat down on the booth. The rest of the Titans and Jack were asleep. She didn't want to wake them so she had gone downstairs.

"usual?" Lucy asked.

She was a robust African American woman. She had brown eyes that were kid most of the time, but any sign of hostility and they narrowed dangerously. Lucy prided herself in having the safest neutral place in all of jump city. she has never had any problems with her costumers, mostly because they were all slightly afraid of her. She was rumored to have been responsible for the disappearance of a burglar who had barged in and demanded her money. Lucy had been calm through the whole ordeal and led him to the back. He hasn't been seen since.

Ice nodded, "and some coffee."

"what about you?" Lucy asked the man who had sat next to the thirteen year old.

"I'll have the deluxe," he answered.

"comin' right up," she said walking back into the kitchen.

The man wore a green shirt and khaki brown pants. His black hair had gray at the bottom.

Ice yawned again and leaned on her hand.

"a rough night?" the man asked.

"got that right," Ice said yawning again. "never play twister with a Brazilian."

"pardon?" the man asked confused.

"nothing," Ice said, "you?"

The man shrugged, "been relaxing and keeping my daughter away from the detective."

Ice nodded and was nodding off when she got an idea.

"you guys are still planning the whole mind control thing on the league right?"

Ras al Ghul nodded unsure of where this was going.

"can I make a little suggestion?" she asked him.

"what is it?" Ras al Ghul asked.

_Do not do it._

_If I don't then who will? Obviously not Talia, she has no imagination for this sort of thing._

_You really have death wish, don't you?_

_Eh._

"well," Ice said, "you see…"

**Ten years later…**

"Grayson! Tell Drake that I am a better Robin than he is!"

_*sigh*_

**And that, my friends is how Damian came to be in this universe. Your welcome.**

**You better cut the pizza in four pieces because I'm not hungry enough to eat six.**

**Yogi Berra**

**Animals are my friends... and I don't eat my friends.**

**George Bernard Shaw**

**Said the shark from finding Nemo.**

**It's a date.**

"it's good to finally have a place that isn't in the shadiest hotel in jump city," Ice said sitting on the couch.

The tower was built to be similar to the original titan's tower, with a few upgrades. The technology was very high-tech since it included holograms, access to police files, high security systems activated trough DNA scan and exact voice recognition. Not to mention you needed a communicator if you weren't a resident in the tower. I won't go into too much detail, but let it suffice it was like titan's tower, only with holograms.

"the fridge is stocked up too!" Cyborg said opening the fridge. It was their first day in the tower, having moved in the day before. Construction had been completed surprisingly fast.

"where's Roxy?" shrinking violet asked noticing that their favorite brooding Thanagarian wasn't with them.

"testing out the gym," Azarath said reading a book "with wildfire."

"they seem to spend a lot of time together don't they?" fire asked as she prepared breakfast.

"that's cuz he is head over heels for Roxanne," Ice said.

"you've noticed that too?" fire asked.

"have you seen him. whenever Hawkgirl is around?" Ice asked sitting straight up.

"wait," Azarath said looking up from the book, "who is in love with Roxanne?"

"wildfire," shrinking violet said.

"Wildfire is in love with Roxanne?"

_That is exactly what I said when I found out._

"you didn't know?" Ice asked looking at Azarath who shook his head slowly.

"I thought everyone knew about wildfire being _apaixonado _with Hawkgirl," fire said.

**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.**

**Bruce Lee**

**Meanwhile, in the gym…**

"haw!" Hawkgirl hit the gym bag made especially for her. It swung back to her and she attacked again.

Wildfire watched her fight, flinching every time she hit the metal bag reinforced with titanium. His heart felt like it wanted to punch its way out and a lump formed in his throat.

"are you going to stand there all day or what?" Hawkgirl asked not stopping from her assault on the bag.

Wildfire suddenly found he couldn't talk.

"what?" Hawkgirl asked, "cat got your tongue or something?"

Wildfire snapped out of his trance, "no the cat does not have my tongue. I … that is… I was wondering if… you would …"

"spill it Tamaranean," Hawkgirl said growing impatient.

"if you would like to join me to the movies," he said quickly.

Hawkgirl stopped and placed a hand on the bag.

"the movies?" she asked him.

He nodded, expecting her to say no.

"sure, are the rest coming?" she asked.

Wildfire shook his head.

"okay," Hawkgirl said, "it's a date. Say at seven?"

Wildfire nodded. He exited the gym and leapt for joy until he realized what he had done. How did one act during 'the date'? he had never been on a date.

He walked towards the living room to see the rest of the team there.

"someone looks depressed," Ice said looking at wildfire, 'what's up?"

"nothing is up," wildfire said, "everything is down. I have just asked Hawkgirl on 'the date' **(insert finger quotations)** and I am feeling the butterflies in my stomach!"

"congrats wildfire!"

"finally!"

"whatever."

"so where are you going?"

"the movies," wildfire said hesitantly, "although I do not know what movie we should see."

"something with action," Ice said, "Roxy loves action."

"yes!" wildfire said, "I shall do just that. But tell me, how does one act on 'the date'?"

"don't ask me," Ice said, "I've never been asked out."

The rest of the Titans also revealed they had no experience on dates.

"just be yourself, "Azarath said.

"or I could ask Robin to give you tips," Ice said.

"will you?" wildfire asked looking happier.

"why not? I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

_**algo de comer- **_**something to eat?**

_**tiene enchiladas estilo michocan? Entonces quiero seis enchiladas.-**_**do you have michoacan style enchiladas? ****Then i'll have six.**

_**que es lo que tiene?**_**- what do you have?**

**Apaixonado- in love (Brazilian Portuguese) **

**Okay, now that that's done.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but you know, life happens. I had a bad week. it's still junior year and I have three Cs! So yeah, but any who, new chapter, and check out it's my life, another Red X story.**

**I'll have more on Lucy and Fernando, especially Fernando, sometime in the future as random one shots. So yeah…**

**Now, what movie shall our two love birds watch? Don't know any good action movies, but seeing as how Roxanne is Thanagarian, what movie do you think she would like? Or maybe a romance…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there people of earth! How are you today?**

_***Silence***_

**Great! That's good… I guess…**

**So, I've successfully balanced writing with my other activities on my laptop. Not only that, but I know how to write up the Titans' missions so yay! First mission is the next chapter, but right now, continuation of previous chapter.**

"so let me get this straight," Robin said, arms crossed, "after four months of not seeing each other, you want me to give your alien friend some advice about girls, and not just any girls but the stubborn fierce ones?"

Robin was at Titans towers after Marina had called him saying she needed a big favor.

"will you please do it?" Ice asked.

Robin sighed, "fine, but you owe me."

Ice shrugged, "that's cool. Hey wildfire!"

The Tamaranean walked towards them.

"it is a pleasure to meet you, friend of Ice," he said holding out his hand.

"yeah," Robin said shaking his.

The guy was a Tamaranean. Miss Martian had told him that they were warrior people although not as renowned for it as the Thanagarians. This one, according from what Marina told him was the prince of Tamaran.

"okay," Robin said, "so where are you going?"

"the movies," wildfire said.

"just?" Robin asked.

Wildfire was a little confused, "is that wrong?"

"you're not going any where else?" Robin asked.

"should we?" wildfire asked.

Robin facepalmed and turned to wildfire, "we are going to have a long day ahead of us. if you'll excuse us."

Robin said and had wildfire lead him to his room.

"I need to know what I'm working with," Robin said at wildfire's confused look.

Azarath walked past Robin who was in deep conversation with wildfire. The Tamaranean was listening attentively. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He found Ice who was staring after the two boys.

"it's kinda nice that wildfire got up the courage to ask Roxy out," Ice sad.

"it is," Azarath said.

Ice looked at him expectantly. Azarath looked at her confused. Ice looked away, blushing. She nervously placed a loose strand of hair behind the ear. After a moment she sighed in frustration and stormed upstairs muttering about clueless men.

Azarath looked after her with a confused face wondering what her problem was.

_Women. _he thought shaking his head. He will never fully comprehend the mystery that is Ice.

"hey azar," Cyborg said, "whatcha up to?"

"currently nothing," he answered, "why?"

"so we can play some video games!" Cyborg said and pulled the empathy to the couch.

"video games?" Azarath asked, "as in the pastime you and shrinking violet enjoy?"

Cyborg gasped dramatically, "videogames are _not _just a 'past time' it's a way of life!"

"right," Azarath said not fully convinced and took one of the controllers.

Cyborg started the game and both of the boys started playing.

"I don't understand women," Azarath said after a while.

"what do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

Azarath explained Ice's actions earlier. Cyborg listened and elbowed Azarath with a smile on his face.

"that girl's got the hot's for you," Cyborg said.

"me?" Azarath asked shocked.

"well if she keeps dropping hints like that she obviously wants you to ask her out," he answered.

Azarath looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand how Ice could 'have the hot's' for him.

"well what should I do?" Azarath asked him, not knowing what else to do.

"ask her out, man!" Cyborg said.

At that moment the door opened and Jack walked out. He didn't glance at the two boys as he walked past and descended down the elevator towards the hangar.

"what's up with him?" Cyborg asked looking at Jack's strange departure.

Azarath shrugged. Jack had been absent lately. Ice had sad he was doing something, but even she didn't know what.

"as I was saying," Cyborg said drawing Azarath's attention back to him, "take her out to dinner. I know she loves eating at Lucy's. take her there."

"but how?" Azarath asked, "how does one ask a girl out? what if she rejects me? what if everything goes wrong? What if-?"

Cyborg took a hold of Azarath and forced the boy to look at him in the eyes.

"take a deep breath and calm. Down."

Azarath pushed his hand away with a glare. He slumped against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. The videogame now abandoned, no longer the center of attention for the two boys.

"what if… what if she doesn't like me after?" Azarath asked after some silence.

Cyborg was about to answer when Robin walked out pulling wildfire with him. like Jack he didn't glance at the boys, but wildfire glanced at them, his face begging them to save him from Robin. Said boy wonder was muttering under his breath about all aliens having so sense of style or fashion.

"and keep an eye on him for me!" Robin called to the hall door where Ice was currently at next to a sour looking boy of about eleven. He wore a red hoodie and dark reflective sunglasses. He clearly didn't want to be left alone in the tower.

Cyborg elbowed Azarath and motioned for him to go on. Azarath looked at him with an are-you-crazy?-look. Cyborg intensified his glare and Azarath stood up and nervously went to Ice who looked at him.

"yes?" she asked him.

"I… was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" he asked nervously, "if you do I totally understand! I was curious you know…"

"I'm sorry azar," Ice said, and she did look it too, "but I have to watch Jason. We were going to Lucy's. you can come if you want."

"I kind of wanted it… to be… just us…"

"really sorry azar," Ice said. Then she looked at Jason, "you wanna get some Ice cream?"

Jason nodded and Ice led him to the basement where they had the motorcycles.

**Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.**

**Mahatma Gandhi**

"is this really necessary?" wildfire asked as Robin lifted up a shirt and some jeans.

"you want to impress her or not?" Robin asked.

"yes, but don't you think this is too much?"

Robin sighed, "you need to learn how things are done here on earth. On a date you dress up, take the girl out to some places, make sure she decides where to go or else it will go downhill, be yourself, buy her something and maybe kiss her on the cheek when you get home"

Wildfire stared at him.

"okay, you're going to the movies right?" wildfire nodded, "then you buy. Never let her pay. Then take her out to the fair. I know jump city has a fair here."

"I thought you said I should let her decide?" wildfire said.

"the point is," Robin said, "you have to have a good time. Both of you."

**The first time I sang in the church choir; two hundred people changed their religion.**

**Fred Allen**

"so, jay-bird," Ice said as Jason licked his Ice cream.

Ice had bought a rice _paleta_ which she was currently taking a bite off of.

"I hear you almost stole all the wheels off of the bat mobile," Ice said.

Jason looked down. Ice looked at him, "I'm not mad. I'm proud of you!"

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"you stole from the bat, and you're still a kid. That takes a lot of guts."

"he doesn't think so," Jason said kicking a rock. It rolled away in front of him.

"what do you mean?" Ice asked. They both sat down on a park bench.

"I mean," Jason said, "Bruce wants me to be this perfect son. Every day he tells me not to do something or he points out some flaw when he's training me. "

"I remember when he was like that with me," Ice said smiling as she took a bite of her paleta.

"you do?"

Ice laughed, "jay, you're looking at a girl who is used to eating with her fingers and prefers the couch over the dining table. My parents never really cared for the whole utensil thing unless you really needed it, like if you were eating soup or when you were around 'other' people."

She laughed, "when Alfred first served us pancakes I remember tearing off a piece and dipping it in my puddle of syrup before eating. They were all staring at me all confused and shocked. That's me, I guess. Later on Alfred taught me how to use the silverware.

"there where times I thought Bruce wanted me to act like a proper American girl," Ice said, "I remember we would get into these big fights. I hated acting like someone I'm not. So what if I spent my whole life eating with me hands? It doesn't mean I'm uncivilized, it just means that rule was never really enforced. I like to consider myself an American born Mexican. I'm proud of my background and of my ethnicity."

Ice placed a hand on Jason's shoulder causing him to look at her, "just be yourself, jay. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. that doesn't mean you have to ignore everything he says. Just don't let him change who you are."

**Sherlock Holmes: Will caring about them help save them? **

**Dr. John Watson: Nope. **

**Sherlock Holmes: Then I'll continue to not make that mistake.**

Wildfire fidgeted nervously as he waited outside the tower for Hawkgirl. He now wore a nice blue shirt, and jeans. Robin had picked his clothes after a while. Now he understood why the Titans' esteemed leader avoided the mall of shopping. So many clothes!

The door slid open and Hawkgirl walked out. she wore a simple green shirt and black pants.

"ready?" she asked.

Wildfire took a deep breath and nodded. Hawkgirl slightly crouched and spread her wings before jumping flapping her black wings as she did so. She turned to look at wildfire.

"come on!" she said.

Wildfire took off as well and led the way to the movie theater. Roxanne flew up to be next to the Tamaranean.

"race you!" she said and flapped her wings for more speed.

"you are on!" wildfire said and also increased his speed as he chased Hawkgirl towards the city.

**This is the best day of my life- Jason Todd/ under the red hood**

Jack parked the motorcycle outside of a large mansion outside of jump city. an aged butler opened the door for him. Jack greeted him with a nod. The butler led him towards an indoor gym. A white haired man with a pony tail was currently sparring by himself. a cough from the butler caused the man to turn to them. one of his eyes was covered by an eye patch, but the patch failed to cover the jagged scar, which was most likely the cause for the loss.

The butler left leaving Jack with the man. Jack took a katana from its place on the wall and faced the white haired man.

"shall we begin then?" Slade asked as he also took a katana.

**Bet you weren't expecting that.**

**Okay, so this is my excuse to why Jack hasn't been appearing that much although we all know the real reason, but let's not dwell on that. Jack has been training with Deathstroke because being the big brother he is, he doesn't want another kidnapping to happen to Marina. He doesn't trust Batman enough to not plant a tracer on him.**

**Also the bond that Deathstroke and Jack will have will be important once Deathstroke is in the light, but more on that later. I'm still deciding on whether or not to have Deathstroke be in on the secret or not about Jack's infiltration.**


	18. Chapter 18

"you have been getting better Jack," Deathstroke said, "faster than I had anticipated."

This had been going on a week after thanksgiving. He didn't want to stand and wait for someone else to save Marina. Now that she was a hero, she would be in more danger. That was something Jack didn't want, so he decided to seek someone to train him. Jack had come to Deathstroke, not trusting Batman enough. there were times when he wondered why he had chosen Deathstroke to train him. he felt like he sold his soul to the devil. Deathstroke acted kind when he wanted to, but as Marina's mother had said, "never make a kitten out of a lion." Deathstroke was a dangerous assassin, something Jack was fully aware of. at the expense of his training, Jack had to aid Deathstroke in some of his missions. Deathstroke hadn't taken him out in the field, yet. So far, Marina hadn't noticed any of this, but it was only a matter of time.

Ravager had left two months ago, deciding to be on her own than be with her father so it had been just Jack with Slade. although ignoring the fact that Deathstroke was the world's best assassin and that he was dangerous, he was a pretty decent guy. Slade pushed Jack to his limits, but he never pushed him far. He respected Jack's boundaries. He didn't train him to kill, well he did, but he taught him to stop before landing the killing blow. He still taught him the places that killed a person the fastest though. he taught him to hack, how to sneak up on people especially those who were trained to find the stealthiest of people. He taught him how to use a long range of weapons from the katana to the long sword to the dagger and from the shruiken to the discus.

"let's hope you survive in the field though," Deathstroke said.

Jack cocked his head confused.

"tomorrow," Deathstroke said, "we will go to Gotham city. I expect you here at five. No later. But first, I took the liberty of creating your uniform."

Deathstroke pressed a button on the wall which slid open to reveal a smaller version of Deathstroke's armor. The only difference was that the helmet was all black.

"it was going to be similar to Ravager's," Deathstroke said, "but I decided to alter it a bit."

Jack lifted the armor. It was light. It wouldn't be much of a burden when he fought.

"try it on then."

Piece by piece, Jack put on the armor. In the end, the last thing to put on was the helmet.

"I also took the liberty of making you this," Deathstroke said, "in case your helmet ever comes off."

He gave him a domino mask similar to Robin's. Jack took it and placed it over his eyes, his facial expression never changing. The mask fit his face perfectly. The technology was built to move and bend depending on facial expression. Marina had referred to this technology as bat-technology.

"let's test it out now. Shall we?"

Jack took his sword from its sheath. it was a sword similar to Deathstroke's own sword. He turned to face Deathstroke, his helmet now placed over his head. He crouched slowly sword in hand. Deathstroke struck first. Jack blocked it with his sword and jumped back. the armor was slightly heavy, but Deathstroke assured him he would get used to it.

**I would never die for my beliefs because I might be wrong.**

**Bertrand Russell**

When Jack arrived at titan's tower he was exhausted. He yawned as he walked across the living room when the lights turned on. He tensed his arm going to his side instinctively only to realize there was nothing at his waist.

"it's half past one," Ice said from the couch, not facing him.

_I do not have time to argue with you._

_Well too bad, because feel like arguing. Where have you been?_

_Nowhere._

Jack kept walking, but a wall of ice appeared in his way.

_You're never this late, Jack. Where have you been? You're hardly around. You leave without warning, and you've been coming home tired. What is going on._

_It is nothing. Now leave me alone._

Ice narrowed her eyes as did Jack. Both of them held their gaze.

"tt."

Ice turned and left.

_you better know what you're doing Jack._

_I can handle myself, Marina._

The door slid behind her as she left. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What has he gotten himself into?

**I told the doctor I broke my leg in two places. He told me to quit going to those places.**

**Henny Youngman**

Ice watched as Jack ate his breakfast slowly not meeting her eyes. when he finished he got up and left. Ice watched him her eyes narrowing still. She got up as well and left in the opposite direction as Jack. She was going to the gym to hit something.

"what's up with them?" shrinking violet asked.

"they got into a small argument yesterday when Jack came home at one in the night," Azarath answered as he drank his tea.

"so tell us," fire said, "how was the date yesterday?"

"we saw Harry Potter and the deathly hollows parts one and two," Hawkgirl said.

"was it good?" Cyborg asked.

"I did not understand the movie until Hawkgirl explained the story," wildfire said, "but it was a very enjoyable movie."

"pff," Hawkgirl said, "you were crying during dobby's death and in the flashbacks."

"I was not," wildfire said indignantly, "I am the prince of Tamaran. A mighty warrior. I do not do the crying."

"of course you don't," Hawkgirl said, "we went to the fair afterwards."

"did you win anything?"

"we won a giant chicken! It was the most adorable thing have ever set my eyes on!" wildfire said excitedly procuring said chicken out of nowhere.

"I hate chickens," Azarath mumbled.

"did you kiss?" shrinking violet asked.

"no," Hawkgirl said, "or I'd had bashed his face in."

**Those who are at war with others are not at peace with themselves.**

**William Hazlitt**

It was four and Jack walked down to the hangar only to find Marina with her arms crossed.

"and just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

_Nowhere you should worry about._

_Well I should worry. Jack you're not yourself. What's going on?_

_Just let it be._

_Jack tell me._

_I said let it be!_

The look on Jack's eyes frightened Ice. They told her to back off. that was something he never did. He always welcomed her. His gaze softened and he mounted his bike. He started the bike and sped off leaving Marina watching him.

"just be careful," she said, but Jack didn't hear her.

When Jack arrived, Deathstroke waited for him in full armor. Jack didn't look at him as he put on his own armor.

"ready?" Deathstroke asked him.

Jack nodded and they both headed to Deathstroke's jet. It was based off of the military's Spirit/ 'Stealth Bomber' planes although it was a very updated version. This one had advanced cloaking and invisibility technology. not only that it was very fuel efficient and very, very fast. Deathstroke used it to travel long distance.

"you remember the plan don't you?" Deathstroke asked him.

Jack nodded and singed back his part of the plan. Deathstroke had taught him a special kind of sign language as well as his own version of Morse code should someone infiltrate their communication signal.

"very good, Hunter," Deathstroke said, "I'm proud."

Hunter. Jack hated that name. Deathstroke had chosen it weeks before and he hated it. it fit well with Jack's training. He found the target and chased it down towards Deathstroke who delivered the final blow. Why did he have to choose this? Oh yeah, because he wanted to keep it secret from Marina.

Had he chosen the bat, she would've found out quickly. He sighed strapped himself next to Deathstroke crossing his arms as he was done, not looking at the assassin in the eye.

"someone's a little grumpy today," Deathstroke said as they flew over the city towards Gotham city.

Jack didn't answer instead focusing his attention below. He couldn't get Marina's face when he left. it was full of hurt and fear. He had hoped she would never look at him like that.

"you do realize I am not stopping you from telling her," Deathstroke said.

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know Jack was like this because of Marina.

Jack didn't answer. The rest of the ride was silent and thankfully it was short too.

Deathstroke got out followed by Jack who put on his helmet.

"we will no doubt face the bat when we reach our contact. Do not back down," Deathstroke said, "you may know who they are, but they don't. all they will see is my protégé, an assassin in training. They will try to convince you to stop, but do not listen. Tonight they are your enemy. I will most likely be with the contact. If you need assistance alert me immediately."

Hunter nodded. Deathstroke led him through the maze of alleys of Gotham. Homeless Gothamites and drug dealers turned away or tried to hide as the assassin walked through. They all wondered who his new ally was. Hunter looked around looking for all the escape routes and hiding places should he need them.

Deathstroke stopped at a warehouse.

"stay here," he said before he walked inside.

Hunter leaned next to the door. His arms crossed. He looked up and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

Remember why you are doing this, Jack. You need the training. There were better ways to train. Why did you have to go ahead and make such a rash decision.

A whizzing snapped him out of his thoughts. Hunter instinctively jumped out of the way as a Batarang embedded itself where his head used to be

He took out his Bo-staff. Deathstroke had taught him to use his sword as a last resort, although the assassin used his long sword the most as it was his most preferred weapon of choice.

A cackle echoed through the area sending any stray criminals running. Hunter held his ground. His Bo-staff was at the ready. He already sent a signal to Deathstroke who told him to distract them for as long as he could while he finished some business.

Jack took out three shruiken. He saw a flash of yellow and threw the shruiken. A birdarang was thrown as a response followed by a Batarang.

Jack jumped back. Robin jumped down, his Eskrima sticks out.

Robin wondered who the new guy was. From what he had seen, the guy was with Deathstroke. Who was he though? Deathstroke's son? Batman seemed to think so.

"what's your name?' Robin asked, "I like to know the names of the guys who's butt I kicked."

The boy moved to fighting position. He spun his battlestaff (it's battlestaff apparently, not Bo-staff. I wikied it.) and made the classic 'come on' sign. Robin ran forward. The boy jumped out of his way hitting him across his abdomen with the staff and hitting his back with his elbow. It wasn't hard to break it, but it was hard enough to immobilize him for a while.

Batman threw a Batarang. He had hoped the Robin could handle the boy. He came forward with the purpose of finishing this. The boy dodged his attack blocking him with his staff. Batman kicked him away. the boy staggered back. he retracted his staff and took out his sword.

Deathstroke watched as Hunter fought. The boy was good. He was very proud of him. his eye narrowed when Robin was starting to regain consciousness. He threw a throwing star which intercepted the birdarang the Boy wonder threw. He jumped down landed next to Hunter.

"let's see how they fare with both of us shall we?" Deathstroke asked as he took out his long sword. unlike Hunter's katana, Deathstroke's sword had been in many battles and knew the feel of blood.

"you brought a child into this war Deathstroke?" Batman asked as he and Deathstroke fought.

"he's not a child. Hunter is an experienced fighter. Aren't you?"

Hunter jumped above Deathstroke landing a successful hit on Batman who fell to the ground, but the dark knight got up again to dodge Deathstroke's blade.

Hunter glanced at Deathstroke before focusing his attention on Robin. Robin's acrobatics where perhaps the only thing preventing Hunter from landing a perfect hit.

However as Robin was about to land a flying kick, Hunter moved sideways and grabbed Robin's leg and threw him to the ground. Robin gave a yell as he hit the ground getting Batman's attention. This small distraction was all Deathstroke needed to land a punch on Batman.

Robin got up only to see Hunter rushing at him leg in the air. Then the world went black.

**You can't build a reputation on what you are going to do.**

**Henry Ford**

"what was that about?" Jack signed to Slade.

"nothing you should worry about, my boy," Slade answered. "you did surprisingly well against both Batman and Robin."

"tt," Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

Once they arrived, Slade walked forward only to stop holding his hand behind him telling Jack to stop.

"who's there?" Deathstroke asked.

Someone walked forward. Deathstroke's hand moved to his sword. the unknown trespasser walked into the light. It was Ice. And she was NOT happy.

"Marina," Deathstroke said.

Her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth as she shot a blast of Ice freezing him up to his neck.

Jack took a step back.

"how could you?" she asked him.

Jack dodged her attacks backing away as he did so.

"I only found out when Batman told me of Deathstroke's new partner," she said angrily, "all I needed was a call to Ravager to know it was you. have you learned nothing from our time together? All that research I did on Deathstroke in both comic and show? Don't you remember terra or Robin?"

Ice fell to the ground crying. Jack lifted his helmet and placed it on the ground as he kneeled next to her.

_i… I didn't think I could stand it if you were taken again. When you were taken before thanksgiving, I was worried sick. I couldn't do anything._

_but Deathstroke?_

_I didn't want to tell you. I was desperate for someone to train me and to keep it a secret. Batman would've been too obvious and you would have found out. I didn't know how you would react._

_You should have told me._

_I'm sorry._

Marina looked away and stood up. she walked away breaking into a run.

_Marina! Wait!_

Jack ran after her. Deathstroke had broken free already. He stood as he watched them. he sheathed his sword and picked up Jack's helmet. As he got up a wave of dizziness overcame him. he tried to resist.

_Sleep._

That voice. He wanted to sleep. No. no sleeping. But the voice was so beautiful. Deathstroke fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack found her standing up at the moon. She looked away from him as Jack walked forwards.

"remember when you first appeared in my head? When I was ten? What did you say?" she asked him.

_I'll never let you down. We're one of the same. We can trust each other no matter what._

"then why did you do this?" she asked him.

Jack didn't answer.

_I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I just… I just never found the courage to tell you. I was scared._

"sth."

_What?_

'sth' was Marina's way of holding in a laugh.

"you," she said, "scared. You hardly get scared."

_We all get scared. Even me. I hope you can forgive me._

"I forgive you," Marina said, "you're family and mom always said that you have to forgive family. no matter what. Unless you killed someone."

_I assure you,_Jack said returning to his formal way of speaking, _the worse I did was give Robin some bruises and Deathstroke needed some information. I know for a fact he never kills his informants._

Marina turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," a voice said.

The two turned and Marina gasped. it was Ryoka. He was smiling smugly as he watched Ice and Jack.

"you!" Ice said and she fired a volley of Ice shards.

Ryoka raised his hand and the shard disintegrated.

Jack unsheathed his katana and stood in front of Ice. He didn't see Slade anywhere. Ryoka must've taken him out already. That was unsettling. How did he expect to fight someone who took down the world's deadliest assassin in one hit? Probably?

"so you're the famous _Jack_ I've heard so much about," Ryoka asked. He raised his hand and lifted Jack towards him. Jack struggled but he was pulled forward for Ryoka to study him.

"such a young boy," he said, "tell me child, is this the best you could come up with?"

Ice curled her hands into fists.

"he's strong yes, both mentally and physically, but he's too independent," Ryoka said, "then again they all are. Nuisances aren't they? The voices?"

Ryoka moved his hand to the right and released Jack, throwing him across the manor's grounds.

"why are you here?" Ice asked as she backed away.

"you didn't really think your little friend Azarath could defeat me?" he laughed, "it took all of the monks from his puny little world to lock me away. I told you I was coming back, child."

Ice fired another Ice beam but the telepath stopped it. the ice created a dome around him which Ryoka broke. He walked forward unfazed.

"what do you want?" Ice asked.

"child," ryoka said, "what I want is of no concern to you. once I'm done, that is."

He fell to the ground, a throwing star embedded behind his knee. Ice looked up to see Deathstroke behind him.

Jack stood up, holding his head.

"don't just stand there boy! To my side now!"

Jack looked at Ice an apologetic look on his face before he ran forward staff already out. Ryoka took out the throwing star, the wound on his leg already closing.

"so you can regenerate?" Deathstroke mused, "good. Let's see just how fast and what you can regenerate."

Marina watched as Jack and Deathstroke threw the shuriken at different times. First Deathstroke to draw his attention to him and then Jack.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," the telepath said angrily.

He forced out the throwing stars and created a sword them. Deathstroke and hunter, no Jack, jumped back as the blade swung towards them. Ice watched from a safe distance. She watched Jack's deadly dance with the telepath. How he jumped back and forth slashing here and there. It was frightening. A small blade had emerged from the end of Jack's staff.

Both he and Deathstroke fought in a well-practiced routine. They knew Ryoka could only focus his power on one person at the time.

Jack jumped back to avoid being cut. He bit his mouth as he felt it graze his side penetrating through the armor. Slade being the most experienced had taken over the close range attacks, but he also had his share of wounds. However neither of them showed any sign of stopping.

"enough!" Ryoka said as he blasted Deathstroke away from him. he lifted him up and slowly closed his hand.

Deathstroke started to choke as he felt his body be crushed.

"don't think you can stop me," Ryoka said, "I can kill you with just a thought."

"you… forget… that.. I'm not…a…alone…" Deathstroke managed to choke out.

"what?" Ryoka turned to see Jack pick up Deathstroke's sword.

The telepath dropped Deathstroke who fell to the ground gasping for breath. Ryoka turned his attention to hunter.

Ice had to acknowledge him as hunter. Right now, Jack was fighting alongside his mentor. He was fighting to the death. Jack didn't do that. He couldn't. but hunter was another story.

Hunter took the sword and slowly circled Ryoka who followed him with his eyes. Deathstroke moved towards Ice.

"go," he said pulling her towards the gate.

"but what about-?" she said looking at Jack who fired explosive pellets.

"he can handle himself. go to the tower and stay there," he said.

"and you?" Ice asked.

"I need to help my partner," Deathstroke said looking at hunter who slammed his sword against the ground where Ryoka used to be. "what are you waiting for? Go!"

Ice ran. As she did she called for backup. She just hoped they'd come quickly.

**A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.**

**Charles Darwin**

Deathstroke took out his handguns and ordered hunter to move. The boy moved out of the way keeping ryoka's attention on him. Deathstroke fired. Ryoka screamed in both rage and pain. He turned to Deathstroke, but hunter attacked him landing a kick on his face. He stumbled sideways and turned to hunter lifting him up.

"you will die now," he said as he started to close his hand.

Hunter closed his eyes and he threw his head backwards. His mouth open in a scream no one would hear. His eyes widened as he felt his bones break under the unseen pressure.

Ryoka stood frozen in shock as the dagger embedded itself in his heart. Physically speaking because we all know that figuratively, he has no heart. He fell face-first on the ground. Slowly his body faded. Deathstroke narrowed his eyes. he knew this wasn't the last they would see of Ryoka.

Hunter fell to the ground. His eyes where closed in pain as he tried to breath. Deathstroke bent over the by and stripped him of his armor. What he saw underneath wasn't pretty. Bruises where already forming. The wound on his side was still bleeding.

"Jack!" Deathstroke's looked up to see Marina.

"I thought I told you to run," he said.

"how is he?" she asked.

"half his body is broken. He's going to need a hospital or he will die," Deathstroke said.

The Titans had arrived.

"can you heal him?" Ice asked the white robed boy, Azarath if Deathstroke remembered correctly.

"I can heal simple wounds," he said, "but I can try."

He walked forward and slowly lifted Jack up. he closed his eyes. he continued to repeat his mantra. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Black energy covered Jack's body closing the wound on his side and where his body was broken least. Jack grit his teeth in pain. Ice felt as if time was going slowly.

Azarath stopped and gently lowered Jack to the ground. He was exhausted as he breathed heavily.

"I healed what I could, but he still needs medical attention," he said.

"we'll take him in the t-car," Cyborg said.

As the Titans slowly lifted Jack into the t-car, Ice watched them. she looked at Deathstroke.

"you hate me now don't you?" he asked her.

"no," she said, "just pissed off that Jack didn't tell me."

She studied Deathstroke's body. it was covered with many cuts and she noticed how he didn't put his weight on his right.

"shouldn't you get to a hospital too?" she asked him.

"I don't trust hospitals," he said.

"thanks," she said.

"for what?"

"keeping my brother alive," she answered.

Ice turned and left running towards the t-car. Deathstroke walked towards the place Ryoka's body used to be and picked up his dagger. He noticed that they left hunter's armor. He'll return later, but first…

"wintergreen!" Deathstroke said, "prepare the medical room!"

"right away sir!"

**And done!**

**Phew! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. Now Ryoka, if you have a better name I'll take it, but I needed a name that meant intruder and this was the first that popped up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: I'm always willing to take requests. Although I'm not so good at multicorssovers. Usually I just stick with one story, except for Danny Phantom, but it didn't really turn out that well so I'm steering away from that.**

Jack woke up to the sound of beeping. His whole body felt numb and heavy. Slowly, he opened his eyes. rain pounded on the windows and lightning lit up the room. Jack slowly got up to see Marina sleeping on the couch by the window. She was too tired apparently to hear the thunder. Had she been awake she would've kept as far away from the window as possible.

His ribs hurt but not as much as they did before he passed out. he remembered fighting the telepath and then being lifted up and having his body crushed. Lightning flashed again and Jack saw the orange of a very familiar helmet.

Deathstroke watched him silently leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in full armor.

"don't look so surprised Jack," Deathstroke said, "you still have to keep your end of the bargain."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Deathstroke walked forward, Jack watching him angrily. The assassin stopped and looked at Marina who was sleeping soundly.

"you can't escape this Jack," Deathstroke said, "you made a promise and I expect you to keep that promise. I'll be back, once you're fully rested that is. But for now, I'll let you be."

Lightning flashed again and when the room became dark again, Deathstroke was gone. Jack leaned back on the pillows in resignation. How was he going to explain this to her. She will be crushed if he disappears again. He knew explaining wouldn't work especially after this although he had to try. He didn't dare lie to her, not now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to see Marina watching him. she flinched when lightning flashed again. Jack couldn't help but smile. The girl was a hero and even now she was still afraid of thunder.

"lightning," Marina said, "I'm afraid of lightning. Thunder means nothing to me."

_Of course. My mistake. Lightning._

_How do you feel?_

_Like Hawkgirl decided I was a good target for her hammer._

Marina smiled a bit before the smile was replaced by something else. Sadness.

_I overheard your conversation with Deathstroke._

Jack looked away not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

_I told you of what would happen if you did this._

_I know. I'm sorry._

_Don't apologize. What happened, happened. we can't do anything now._

_I'm sorry._

_Don' t be. Jack, I forgive you. no matter what you did or will do, I forgive you. just… just promise me one thing._

_What?_

_Don't kill anyone. I don't think I'd bear it if I learned my brother killed someone._

_Todd is your adopted brother and he will grow to become the red hood._

_Yeah, but it's not his fault. I blame his creator and the Joker._

Silence reigned once again. Jack looked at his arm. His arm was covered in gauze. Pain still tingled there.

Jack didn't have to worry about social services or the police barging in to take him and Marina back to Gotham. Due to a law passed in 1995 it was illegal for any hospital to investigate the identity of the hero under their care. Should they find out their identity they would be subject to a full mind wipe depending on the severity of the crime. For example, a small time hero that did not have authorization by the Justice League or the government couldn't get much in compensation should his identity be revealed, but take renowned heroes such as Batman or Superman? Well no one wants their idol reduced to a mere human. Even Joker respected the dark knight's identity. Never once did he peek under the mask in order to keep the dark knight how he should be. is rightful enemy.

The Titans had already registered with the city and where now protected under that law, Jack included as Marina had also included him as part of the Titans. If any doctor recognized the Latino boy in room 5, they said nothing. He probably just resembled Wayne's runaway kid. After all, all those Mexican kids look alike, don't they?

_When will you leave?_

Jack looked up. _once Slade deems me healed enough._

_That won't take long._

Jack knew what she was scared of. she was cared of Jack leaving without saying good bye. He thought back to her earlier friends, back when she was still naïve. How many times had he seen someone leave her in the dust without looking back? how many times did he have to calm her down and force her to move along? Jack didn't want to do that.

_I'll tell you. trust me._

She smiled sadly at him. Jack no longer saw her as a thirteen year old, but instead as a sixteen year old young adult. He was surprised to see how much she had grown since he was created six years ago.

_Just leave something behind, or take something._

Jack nodded, but then he was struck by a thought.

_What did you tell the Titans?_

_I think they'll find out on their own. They'll probably try to talk me into trying to change your mind. _

Jack smiled as he shook his head.

_Ay, dios mio, _he sighed.

_What do you mean?_

_Don't you sometimes feel like we're the only ones that act 'normal' shall we say? They others stay true to the personalities they were given, but we're the only ones who keep constantly changing. _

_Yeah, I do._

**Think left and think right and think low and think high. Oh, the thinks you can think up if only you try!**

**Dr. Seuss**

**This quote saved me from writers block.**

Jack closed the zipper of his dufflebag. He had packed only what he needed. A change of clothes, underwear, you know, the good stuff.

Jack walked over to his nightstand and unlocked the bottom drawer. Inside was asingle framed photograph. It of Marina, before she became Ice. She was smiling as she sat next to him. Jack had a small smile on his lips.

Behind the frame was a small neatly folded piece of paper which he placed beside the lamp. He closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the Titans sleeping. Jack took a deep breath and blinked back tears. He bit his lips to hold back a sob.

He hoped it was enough. he hated leaving like this, but Deathstroke had specified he wanted no one to know about his leaving in case it would cause complications. Jack had placed a small dose of a sleeping drug in the food after he cooked it. there was nothing suspicious about him cooking. It was his turn after all.

He took a deep breath, and adjusted his duffle bag before turning the knob on the door. The halls were quiet as he walked past them. when he reached the kitchen, he looked around one last time.

_Recognized Jack._

**Preachers in pulpits talked about what a great message is in the book. No matter what you do, somebody always imputes meaning into your books.**

**Dr. Seuss**

**Yes! Thank you doctor seuss! Finally someone agrees! Someone show this to all English teachers!**

_Marina,_

_I did what you said. I just hope this is enough. I'm sorry I had to leave like this. Just don't hate me. I'll try and visit when Slade lets me, though I doubt it._

_How the hell does one write a good bye please don't hate me letter? If you should ever need me for anything I took one of the titan's mini communicators. Just track down my frequency._

_I'll try to call when I can, although Deathstroke says we'll be going to places where we'll probably get no signal._

_What I want to say is, don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself._

_I just have one thing to ask you though, a demand is more like it._

_DO NOT LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM. I know how much you like your privacy, but you're a big girl now, cheesy I know, but it's true. You're almost seventeen and you're the leader of the most incredible team of heroes I've ever seen. They will need you. they don't need a leader that locks herself in her room whenever things go wrong._

_Truly yours,_

_Jack_

**When at last we are sure, You've been properly pilled, Then a few paper forms, Must be properly filled. So that you and your heirs, May be properly billed.**

**Dr. Seuss**

_**Four years later…**_

Ice took a deep breath as she walked towards the warehouse. It's been four years since she last saw him. she wondered how much he'd changed since then.

There he was, but at the same time he wasn't. when he left, he left as a sixteen year old kid. The man in front of her wasn't the same boy. she could hardly believe this was the same person she argued with all those years before.

He was taller now and more muscular, but not too much. He needed to be lean in his line of work. the dark gray fabric accentuated his muscles. A white scar ran across his cheek that wasn't there four years ago.

There was no doubt about it though, this was him. same blue eyes, same tan albeit darker. Same smile. This was Jack, no matter how much he'd changed.

Marina hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much," she said.

_Me too._

**I'd go deeper, but that'd count as spoilers and I don't want to spoil what Jack's going to do in 2016.**


End file.
